I'm Not A Girl!
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Daniel Hideyoshi, a 15 year old, home schooled boy who have been accepted into the famous Ouran Academy. His family had to move there anyway due to his father getting a new job. The only problem being is that when he got his acceptance letter his name have been misspelled, but that wasn't the worst part. That misspelling made the school think he's a girl!
1. Being Accepted

**Chapter 0: Being Accepted**

If you were to tell me that I would be accepted in Ouran High School I would say you were crazy, but now I'm not so sure. I'm a home schooled kid and to think that someone like me can get accepted to this kind of school is nearly impossible, but apparently my grades are high enough to get into the best schools and the most difficult to get in, unless you are rich. My parents already started packing so we could move close to the school, but I wasn't that ecstatic about moving, I don't like the fact that I have to move to a place that's away from my friends.

"Daniel, sweety are you ready! We're leaving in twenty minutes!"

"Alright mom!"

I sigh as I finished packing my stuff into my bags. This was going to be a long trip, why couldn't I just stay home schooled for the rest of high school. I guess I could use some more social skills.

I walked out of my room and towards the entrance where my parents waited for me. They smile and my father grabbed my stuff and put it in the trunk of the vehicle. Looking back I sigh as I internally give my good bye's to my old house. I climbed in the car and put on my seat belt as my parents got in as well and drove off to our new home.

 **3rd Person POV**

When night time came the family parked in front of the new house, Daniel looked at the house as his mother and father got out of the car and got their luggage. "Come on Daniel, you can't stay in the car all night." His mother called as she unlocked the door. Daniel got out of the car and helped his dad get their stuff. "You look like your mother." His father chuckled touching his long hair. "Dad, you know I'm only keeping it long because of mom." Daniel said blushing.

Daniel is a boy with long, curly black hair, with a small figure like that of a girl's, and had gentle, green eyes. His casual clothes consisted of a light blue, plain shirt, and blue jeans with a brown belt. His shoes are black and wore thigh high socks that girls normally wear because he thinks they're comfortable. People would constantly confuse him for a girl, even when he was a child. His mother made him wear dresses, and insisted he'd let his hair grow out, even though it was a great hassle.

They went in the house with the stuff. He looked at the place in awe as he looked in his new living room. "So what do you think?" His mother asked him with a smile. "It's amazing!" Daniel said going and laying on the couch smiling. He heard his mother giggle as she left to the kitchen to make a late dinner. "You're going to bed after Dinner so put your stuff away quickly." His mother said making Daniel groan, but get up.

Walking up the stairs to his new house he was able to explore a bit and saw there was a few bedrooms where he could get, but decided against it. He went to the end of the hall and opened the last door on the right revealing a medium sized room with a queen sized bed, he could already see his stuff in the room as he set his suit cases down.

"My posters will go there, and my stuff animals will be at the edge of my bed, put my top wear on the top shelves, bottom on the middle and the accessories at the bottom. Maybe add a shelf for my books." Daniel said moving around his room deciding on where to put his stuff. "I'll start with the stuffies." Daniel said opening one of his suit cases and taking out a bunch of stuff animals. He loved stuff animals, he always found them cute.

As time passed Daniel decided to take a break after completing putting the clothes in the top drawer. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, the light of the moon lit the room making him feel calm. 'I guess I can get use to this place.' Daniel thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head smiling.

"Daniel time for dinner!" His mother called making the teen get up and head down to eat. He saw his parents already seated at the dining room table waiting for him. "Here." His father said handing Daniel a letter. "Open it after dinner okay." His mother told him as they all started eating. Daniel had the letter on the table, he knew it was from his new High School, an acceptance letter? he knew that. 'I guess they wanted to be more formal.' He thought eating.

After dinner his parents cleaned the dishes and put away the leftovers as Daniel took the letter and walked upstairs to his room, he opened the letter and took it out as he opened his door and laid on his bed. Just as expected it was from Ouran.

 _To Danielle Hideyoshi_

Daniel rose a brow. "They misspelled my name." He muttered as he continued reading.

 _We gladly accept you into our school, we were impressed with your grades, therefore you will receive your uniform without the need to pay for it. If you did not receive your uniform you will receive it tomorrow morning ._

 _Sincerely, Ouran Academy._

"That'll make my dad happy to not pay for my uniform." Daniel said putting the letter away and going under his covers. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling to help himself fall asleep, he couldn't help but wonder what this school will be like. Obviously he knew it was for rich kids so he would have to expect for spoiled rich kids. He yawned as he closed his eyes and fell asleep a couple minuets afterwards.


	2. The 'Female' Host: Part One!

_**Hello~ Light Warrior here, I decided to do something I've seen someone else do, answer your reviews or comment about them on here! Yay! You'll read what I think and read the story after wards! Yay! So this the first review of this this story so far, I'll keep doing this for each chapter... If there are reviews that is.**_

 _Hellfire000_ :I just found your story and I am in love with it! I wonder how long being seen as a girl will last. It would be hilarious if they have a quota of boys and girls who can get scholarships and if Daniel wasn't a girl he wouldn't make the cut. I can't wait to read his reaction to the female uniform :)

 _ **I'm glad you like it, reading your review made me grin, I don't usually get reviews this detailed, and I'm pretty sure everyone can't wait for his reaction. To be honest I tried looking up acceptance letters, but I didn't find one that I would feel fit this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The 'Female' Host: Part 1**

Everything was great, breakfast was good, he was even excited for his first day. That is till he got the uniform.

Daniel lifted the uniform out of the box and froze, his eye twitched slightly as he stared at the banana dress. He was stuck like that for a couple minutes till his mother came in his room. "Daniel honey, are you ready..." She stopped and covered her mouth to hide the laughter. "M-Mom, WHY DID THEY GIVE ME A DRESS!?" Daniel exclaimed looking at his mother.

His mother went over and looked at the box. "Oh dear." She giggled. "I guess I may have misspelled your name while in a hurry, I'm sorry... Ms. Hideyoshi." His mother laughed. "MOM! This is not funny!" Daniel said as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time to get another or fix things, just grin and bear it like your uncle said." She smiled leaving his room so he could change.

Let's just say Daniel was very annoyed as he finished getting dressed. He'd rather walk the ten hour car drive back at his old place than go to school like this. He peeked from behind his door looking to see if his parents were there, he knew they would see him eventually and his mother already knew about the dress. He sighed and started walking down the stairs adjusting the dress, he wore the school shoes to since he had to. 'I look like a complete girl now.' He thought, grumbling.

"Look at my little princess." His father chuckled looking at him. "Dad! I'm not a princess!" He said blushing more. "Could of fooled me." His father chuckled and went outside to the car. He growled and grabbed his bag and followed his father. Today was now bad, it started out great, but now not so much. He sighed and leaned his head against the glass of the car window as he headed to school with his dad.

When they got to school, Daniel just stared at the pink building. "Can we go home now?" Daniel asked making his father chuckle. "No, go on it'll be fine, see you after school." His father said as Daniel got out of the car and shut the door. "Yeah yeah, bye Dad." He smiled as his father smiled back and drove off. He sighed and faced the school. 'This is going to be a long four years.' Daniel thought as he walked by some people who were whispering to each other. He could slightly hear them to.

"She's so pretty." "I love her hair." "She's the home schooled girl." That was only some of the things he heard from his now classmates, he shiver slightly as he saw guys looking at him and staring dreamily at him. 'I guess I'm not going to blend in.' Daniel thought as his eye twitched.

During the day the one period he was glad to have came! Lunch. He could eat somewhere alone with his lunch, away from those boys and some fangirls. Pretty soon though he was lost and was just wondering around to find a quiet place to eat, the libraries were loud so he couldn't there or most of the other places in this damn school! Daniel grumbled under his breath and came across a pair of doors with the sign 'Music 3' Above it. 'Maybe this place will be empty.' He thought opening the doors.

Daniel covered his eyes as a bunch of rose petals fell from... somewhere and a shining light got in his eyes. Once it cleared he found a room full of guys. "Welcome." They said at the same time. "Oh look at her she's so pretty!" The tall blonde said going over to him. "Hello Princess, I am Tamaki Suoh and I welcome you to the Host Club my dear.~" He said moving closer to him. Daniel froze. 'HOST CLUB!? PRINCESS!?' He screamed mentally. "No need to be shy Princess, now what type would you prefer, the boy Lolita," A small child with blonde hair smiled holding a stuffed rabbit. "the Strong Silent type," The tallest one held the child and looked down at Daniel. "the Devilish type," A pair of red haired twins leaned against each other. "the Cool type," A man, small than the tallest one pushed up his glasses causing a glint in them. "the Natural type," A girlish boy with short hair and big, brown eyes smiled slightly at him. "Or would you prefer moi, the Princely type.~" He said lifting his chin. "How about it?" He asked rubbing it.

Daniel blushed and pushed the man away. "Get away from me pervert!" He told Tamaki. He blinked seeing the blonde go in a corner curling up. "I was just trying to look for a place to eat quietly, I'll be leaving." he said stepping back only to trip over his own foot knocking into a statue causing it to fall and break making him pale. "That was ten million yen." The guy with the glasses said writing on his clip board. "TEN MILLION!" Daniel exclaimed paling more, he didn't have that much money. "I can't afford that." He mumbled. "Oh right, she's a commoner, like Haruhi." The twins said. "She's pretty popular with the guys." They continued. "Another commoner?" Tamaki stood up.

Suddenly the floor shook, opening up as a girl appeared from the ground. "She should become a host! Guys have been eyeing her since she got her, this place will have male customers as well as more girls to come!" She exclaimed. "The profits would be increased if so." The guy with the glasses said writing on his clip board. "Then it's decided!" Tamaki said pointing at Daniel. "From today on you are the female host!" He said making Daniel's eyes widen. He completely paled and froze. 'GREAT, JUST GREAT, THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!' He thought before passing out, falling forward.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	3. The 'Female' Host: Part Two!

_**SO SORRY! I meant to do this chapter earlier, but I had writers block. Now that it's finished though, please enjoy and here are some more reviews, I will comment on.**_

Guest: Oh my I love your story so far, it is very... Interesting to say the least. First crossdressing male fan-fic I've read and so far it's really good. Can't wait for your next chapter!

 _ **Thank you, and I did try to do something pretty much no one else did.**_

Guest: Hahaha

 _ **I did try to make this a humourous story.**_

Kaylafonseca1: its really good please continue

 _ **I will, and I did, your welcome ^-^**_

 _ **NOW ONTO THE STORY! -OfficialLightWarrior**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The 'Female' Host: Part 2**

He didn't know what could be worse between the move and being a host, but so far being a host is far more worse than moving. He stared at the two guys in front of him, this was so weird. He wanted to die.

"So Danielle, what made you want to become a hostess?" One of them asked as the two guys smiled dreamily at him. He couldn't tell them the truth, it would probably increase his debt, but what should he say? What should he do? He suddenly thought of a story, but he wasn't sure if it would work, but the people here are stupid so it should work.

"So you came here for your parent's sake?" "Yeah, I didn't have much of a choice, I didn't want my parents to worry about me, it was luck on how my parents got the cafe shop. I wouldn't know on what to do if he didn't get that job, probably live on the streets." Daniel said quietly, looking down at the table.

When Daniel looked up he almost sweat dropped on the crowd surrounding the table, in tears. "That's so sad." One of the girls said tearing up. It didn't help that most of the hosts were in tears as well.

Suddenly he was picked up and being hugged by Tamaki making the teen squeak. "Don't worry Daddy will make sure you will never live on the streets!" Tamaki said hugging Daniel more making Daniel sweat drop and struggle. "Hey let go of me, AND YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Daniel said sending Tamaki into his corner.

"You'll get use to it." The small brunette said sweat dropping and walking over. "I guess I should tell you my name Danielle, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said before smiling causing girls to squeal. Daniel smiled back. "Nice to meet you Haruhi." This only caused the guys to aw at Daniel and for both him and Haruhi to be hugged by the twins. "You two are so cute." They said making Daniel and Haruhi sigh.

"Let me go!" Daniel said as he started struggling. "Hikaru, Kauru, let go." Haruhi said struggling with Daniel. "Awe." The twins said as their victims got out of their twin grip. Daniel patted his dress down as the others started making a fuss, he could even hear Tamaki talking about Haruhi having a girl for a friend to bring her feminine side out... Wait.. Haruhi is a girl!?

"Haurhi's a girl?" Daniel said making his mouth be immediately covered by the twins. "Of course Haruhi's not a girl.""Right Danielle." They said after each other looking down at him. Daniel gulped, nodding making the twins remove their hands from his mouth. He didn't know they were hiding Haurhi's gender, but why would they? He would have to ask Haruhi when they're out of this damn place.

He sat back down at his table with a quiet sigh and looked back up at his guests who immediately went back to asking questions about him, he picked up the jewel encrusted tea cups and put it up to his lips drinking the unusual taste of the tea. It was all, but normal as he glanced up seeing the guest just blush, watching him drink. It was beyond creepy for him, but he didn't say anything, fearing of getting his debt raised. When he thought about it how many guests would he have to entertain to reach his goal?

 **~Timeskip~**

One word to describe this madness, awful. It was all so damn awful! He didn't know how long he could take this, but now his first day as a hostess was over, making him glad. He was about to leave till glasses stopped him. "We have some _things_ to talk about before you leave." He said with a smile, making the teen nod quickly.

"It comes to our attention that you have found Haruhi's secret, if you want to be rid of your debt faster I suggest you don't say anything to anyone or there would be dire consequences, I do have one of the most powerful families in Japan." Glasses said with a smile as he pushed up his black glasses on the bridge of his nose. Daniel gulped and nodded, this guy was terrifying.

"W-Who are you exactly?" Daniel decided to ask. "Oh how rude of us Princess, we didn't introduce ourselves properly!" Tamaki said coming over to him. "I am Tamaki, Suoh, second year along with Kyoya Ootori." He started, motioning to glasses, or Kyoya. "You already know the twins, Hikaru and Karou Hitachin, first years along with Haruhi Fujioka. Finally there is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey-senpai, and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-senpai, third years." Tamaki said as the blonde child, which he figured was Honey-senpai due to the so called 'cute' nickname.

"Danielle-Chan, your dress has a stain on it." Honey pointed out, making Daniel look down. "I guess it does, but there is not a-""There's a spare uniform in the dressing room, you are free to use that one for now till your dress is cleaned." Kyoya said making the Twins grab onto Daniel's arms and drag him off despite Daniel's attempts to free himself.

"Change Change Change Change!" The Twins chanted as they tried forcing Daniel into the dressing room. "Gah! Fine!" He said going in and prevent the twins from coming in. Daniel sighed and took off the damn dress finally, but to his dismay there was another one waiting for him, why couldn't they have run out of girl uniforms and give him a guy uniform? 'They are probably more comfortable.' Daniel complained as he put his new dress over his head and slipping it on.

"Danielle, are you done?" The twins asked as the others waited outside for him to come out. "Yeah yeah." Daniel said opening the curtain, and smoothing out his dress. "Your other dress has been sent to the washers, which will add more to your debt." Kyoya said making Daniel sigh. "You didn't tell me how many guests I have to entertain to get rid of my debt." Daniel told them as he thought to himself on the ways he could hurt that Ootori character, but would never do. "Your quota is one million, like Haruhi." Kyoya answered for him as he saw Haruhi sweat drop.

"You may leave now, Miss Hideyoshi." Kyoya told the teen as he wrote in his black notebook of secrets, probably. Daniel sighed in relieve and grabbed his stuff and headed out as soon as he could, he could ask Haruhi about why she's there tomorrow, but now he just wanted to go home and lay in his bed without the dress on his body.

* * *

 _ **P.S, This story takes after episode 4, Attack of The Lady Manager**_


	4. The Big Reveal

_**Before starting this chapter, I'm mixing up some of the beginning chapters so this story will go along the ohshc storyline, so instead of this in 'The Twins Fight' It's going to be like this. 'The Big Reveal' 'Beware the Physical Exam' '(made up chapter name)' then 'The Twins Fight'. Anyway, to the reviews!**_

Guest: Seriously please write more than that

 _ **I'm going to say this, sometimes while writing a chapter I stop and when I do I kinda go into writers block so I try to do the chapter to my limit, 1000 words per chapter, but I will try to write more if this is a positive review, if it's not oh well.**_

 _ **I'm just trying to have fun while I write this story and for the Black Butler and Soul eater fans if they're reading this, I will update those stories soon, just be patient.**_

kaylafonseca1: great so far

 _ **Thanks, I try.**_

 _ **Another thing, feel free to check out my other stories along with this one if you want. Also this story will be transferred to under the account Yoshi at Quotev, so don't yell at them for copying my story. Now enough blabbing, let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **Also sorry for taking so long, but on my profile is the updating schedule, one of those days I'll update one of my stories, now on with the story!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Big Reveal**

Daniel looked at the time as he was in the school library the next day, luckily not a lot of people were in there today. His eyes widen seeing the time and got up with his stuff and started running to the host club as fast as he could, without tripping over his damn dress. "I am not risking my debt to be higher than it already is." He said to himself running to music room number three.

"You're late." The twins said to him as he entered the room. "Sorry, I lost track of time." Daniel simply said before getting stopped by Tamaki. That was then he noticed they were all dressed as royalty, he looked to Tamaki's hand as he held a very Victorian style dress. "No." Daniel said, he wasn't going to go through with it.

"You'll look so pretty like the princess you are, just look at all the jewels and ribbons." Tamaki said just swooning over the thought of the princess. "I'm not being a princess." Daniel said as tick mark appeared over his head as Tamaki kept trying to get him to wear the dress.

"You're wasting time, you'll have to put on the dress eventually." Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up watching the two bicker. Daniel tsked and took the dress. "Damn you all." He muttered walking to the changing rooms. Once their he sat down and leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling. "I wish none of this happened." He said to himself before looking down at the dress in his hands. "Idiots." He simply said glaring at the dress, if it weren't for the stupid system he wouldn't be confused for a girl, maybe he would have a guys uniform, but no, the universe just has to hate him.

Sighing he stood up and pulled the dress over his head and hanging it on the hook before starting to put on the princess dress, he couldn't believe he would be a princess in his life, but things change.

"I'm not coming out." Daniel said after putting on the Victorian, regal wear and looking at himself in the mirror. The dress was long, but was very poofy and had ribbons all around the dress. Each bow on the ribbons consisted of a ruby gem all over the dark blue dress, then he had a little bow around his neck with a diamond on it. To put it in layman's terms he looked like china doll that costed a fortune.

"Haruhi you're a girl, check on her." Daniel heard Tamaki said before Haruhi was pushed into the changing room to check on him. "Hey!" He heard Haruhi say as she was pushed before stopping and looking at Daniel. Daniel looked over at Haruhi and looked at her attire, she had wore a white shirt with golden colored sash that wrapped around her waist and her right arm around her color was a thing blue ribbon that was hardly noticeable, but added to the princely attire. From the waist below, she wore skinny, black dress pants along with black dress shoes that you were able to slip on.

"You look nice, and besides they will come in here if you don't come out soon." Haruhi told him. "I don't want to, and if they come in here I'll kill them!" Daniel growled at the curtain where he knew the hosts were waiting for him and Haruhi to come back out. "No need to be so feisty.""We won't really come in there if you're still dressing." The twins said which didn't help Daniel at all. "Danielle it'll be fine, I won't let the others say anything to make you uncomfortable." Haruhi said smiling at him. Daniel looked at her for a minute before sighing. "Fineeee." He said following her out of the changing room for all the hosts to see.

"You look so cute!" Tamaki said looking at Daniel. "Now for the hair." He said making Daniel tense up. "Wait, what?" He asked in shock. "Hikaru, Karou! style Danielle's hair!" He ordered making the twins salute and drag Daniel off with his many demands of them letting go.

 **Daniel's POV**

I simply could not believe I had to go through this! I was forced into a chair by the twins, they had to restrain me because I kept struggling. "Ow!" I said as they brushed my tangles out of my hair. "You have so many tangles for such straight hair." One of the twins said brushing my hair. "This might be harder than we thought." The other one said as one of the combs broke.

"Don't even get those scissors near me!" Daniel said as the twins approached with glints in their eyes. "But a hair cut is what you need-" "It's the only way." They said coming closer. "No! If you cut my hair you both will die!"

"Don't even get those scissors near me!" Daniel said as the twins approached with glints in their eyes. "But a hair cut is what you need-" "It's the only way." They said coming closer. "No! If you cut my hair you both will die!" Daniel exclaimed struggling in the restraints. "We won't cut all of it." "Just trim it." They said as they grabbed my hair and hold the scissors up to the hair. I shut my eyes as I heard the snip snip of the scissors. 'My hair, my hair, don't be ruined, please!' I pleaded in my head mentally as the twins styled my hair. I know I sound like a girl about getting angry about my hair, but it grew on me. I do like my hair, it just gets in the way for A LOT of things.

"Done." The twins chorused as they finished styling my hair after what seemed like forever. They turned my chair around so I can see my self in the mirror, my hair was in a long braid with the tiara on top of my head. I would be lying if I said I looked awful. "You look so pretty." The twins said making me tsk. "It's stupid." I said crossing my arms. "You're just denying it." One of them said as the two grinned. I looked away with a huff. 'Of course I'm denying it, I'M A GUY' I thought to myself.

Pretty soon I was brought out to show the others, against my will if I may add, yes I could've said I was a guy right then and there, but I want to see when these idiots find out the truth on their own.

"You're so cute! Just like a real princess." Tamaki said trying to hug me, but I went behind the door to hit him in the face with. He covered his face after he hit it making me chuckle. "You're so mean! Mommy look what our daughter did to me!" Once I heard that I couldn't help but cover my mouth giggling. "W-Who's mommy?" I asked while trying not to laugh. "By status in this club, I am 'Mommy'" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. That only made me laugh. "So what are you guys dating?" I asked trying to contain myself. "No we are not dating!" Tamaki said. "Suuure." I said as my laughter died down. "Be wary on what you say Danielle, you still owe us that debt." Kyoya mention making me sweat drop. 'Of course he would threaten me like that, he's like the King of darkness, the Shadow King! Yeah that's better.' I thought to myself as I went quiet.

That was how it was for awhile till the club opened, just me trying not to get more debt while being stubborn. Now I was just listening to guys and girls who asked me questions about myself, and apparently everything I did made me 'cute'. If I had a rock I would throw it, but I was kinda getting use to this.

Scratch that, I am NOT getting use to this at all! I want to go home! One of the guys moved to my side, next to me and it's so weird and gross, he was flirting with me, I don't like guys especially ones like this. The ones who think they are being seductive but are just being creepy and gross. I moved away from he guy, but he just moved closer, this was awful! Why me!? I was about to get up when the table rattled and fell over making me fall and spilling the tea and coffee all over myself. "Are you alright?" I was asked as the others came over, Haruhi helped me up which was great, I didn't want another boy to touch me or go near me like that again.

"We don't have any girl uniforms at the moment so you will have to use this instead." Kyoya said as I had went in the changing rooms. I was relieved on getting a boy uniform, much better than the girls. I pulled the dress over my head, after getting rid of the braids in my hair, note that this was after the host club hours, but everyone was still there. "Danielle, do you need some help?" Haruhi asked going in before freezing up. My eyes widen and used the dress to cover myself, good thing I was wearing underwear or things would have been scaring.

"You're a guy!?" Most of the members asked me as I finished changing and had came out of the dressing rooms. "Of course I'm a guy." I replied. "But your name is Danielle." "It was a misspelling which made the school systems think of me as a girl." I said to them. "It seems we have another cross dresser in our mitts." Kyoya said writing in his black notebook. "I'm not a cross dresser! I never wore girl dresses and clothes till I joined this damn school!" I told them and crossed my arms. "But why is your hair so long and girl like?" The twins asked going on both sides of me and picking up some strands of my hair. "It's a promise to my mom, and stop touching my hair!" I snapped moving away from them. "Well if you're a guy, that means you can't be a student." "Wait what?!" I asked. "The school was in need for some female students, not male students, so if you tell the school you'll be kicked out." "Kicked... Out..." My eyes were wide. "I can't get kicked out of this school!" I said and I knew what to do even though I hate to say it. "I guess I'm a girl till I graduate." I muttered looking down, sulking.


	5. Beware The Physical Exam

u/5739306/annie-jo-marie: So will Haruhi and Daniel have a relationship?

 _ **Well there is a chance, but to be honest I'm more of a yaoi fan.**_

Fangirl: Awesome chapter, can't wait to see the next chapter.

 _ **You will soon, you will soon, and thank you.**_

Guest: Please update the next chapter.

Guest: Please please update the next chapter.

 _ **Just did**_

Guest: Great story! Cross-dressing everywhere~lol. I can't wait for you to get to the chapter with lobelia and what it'll be like.

 ** _You won't be bored with that chapter, trust me_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Beware The Physical Exam!**

I was confused as I walked through the halls the next day, every one kept talking about something happening tomorrow, I wanted to know what, but I had had to get to the host club before I'm late again. I also don't want them telling everyone I'm a guy and get kicked out of school. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself sulking again as I made it the doors of the host club where the others were waiting.

"Quick put this on!" The twins said forcing a kimono at me. That's when I noticed the host club was like a garden. I grumbled and went to the dressing room. I could already tell this was going to be a bad day.

I walked out of the dressing room as I finished. At least I wasn't to late since I was able to get in position right before the club started. "Welcome." We all said as the guests arrived. Everyone left to their own sections, I was pretty surprised how no other guys came today, but it's great! No pervs! I guess guys, not including the host club doesn't like flowers. I decided to check out the other hosts, the ones that came into view were the twins doing their incest act. It was annoying, how can girls fall for that... I can see why. The one who supposedly was Kaoru hurt himself and Hikaru kissed his finger in a seducing matter. "You have to be more careful Kaoru."

I'm not gay. I swear I'm not, but I can see why girls like the twins. Yet it just makes me want to get away from them. I then see Kyoya go up to them and talk about his scrapbooks of the twins, I perked up when he talked about having pictures of the other hosts as well. 'How does he have pictures of me!?' I need to keep an eye out for that glasses wearing sneak.

"Now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins said as the girls went around Kyoya wanting to buy all the scrapbooks from him. I sigh and go over to where Haruhi was who was with Mori and Honey senpai. I sat down across from one of the guests as they watched Honey Senpai make this green drink, I didn't know what and I didn't want to know. "Mitsukuni, you over did it." Mori told the small blonde making his eyes widen. I then caught sight of Honey Senpai starting to tear up making the girls take the drop and drink it and talk about having anymore would have been to much.

'This is stupid.' I thought as I got up and laid on the grass bored. "Daniel, Haruhi, what activities are you taking?" The twins asked as I was pulled up and pulled over along with Haruhi. "We should take French together." I rolled my eyes as they kept talking.

"I had it!" We heard Tamaki said and got out a chest. "Daddy wants you to be the girl you use to be!" Tamaki said to Haruhi taking out a picture of Haruhi in middle school while tearing up. "Hey! Where did you get that!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she'll be found out eventually, especially since tomorrow are exams." The twins said. "Exams?" She asked. "It would also mean Haruhi won't be able to be in the club anymore." Honey said making Tamaki freeze up. "Wait, what about me, if people find out I'm a guy I'll get kicked out of the school!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, Daniel won't be in the club or school anymore." Honey said holding his bunny. Tamaki then stood up. "Men we need an idea to prevent Haruhi and Daniel from being found out!"

As the others discussed I saw Haruhi by the window. "If physical exams are tomorrow, then I will be found out. I guess I'll have to find another way to pay you guys back." She smiled. "She doesn't care." The twins said. "B-But don't you like the club?" "To be honest no." Haruhi said making an arrow stab Tamaki. "How are we suppose to get her to care?" The twins asked. Mori's eyes lit up somewhat. "Fancy Tuna" He said making Haruhi freeze and a glint appear in almost everyone's eyes. "That's right, you didn't have the chance to have some fancy tuna" Tamaki said. "It's such a shame if you were to stay in the club you could have all the fancy tuna you want." Honey said. "Guys I'm not so low to go that far to try some tuna." Haruhi said sweat dropping and smiling nervously, till she looked away. "Would I really get some fancy tuna?" She said making most of the others grin. "Then it's decided we'll put our plan to action!" Tamaki said.

School was over and who knows what the host club was doing, Haruhi and I were allowed to leave and that is what we were doing. I was walking with Haruhi to her place, even though I would love to get out of this dress as fast as I can, but I would love to see where she would live. Besides we were going to do homework together and I get to meet her dad. "So what do think is their plan?" I asked Haruhi making her shrug. "Probably a dumb one." She said going in front of an apartment complex. "So this is where you live? Cool." I said as she smiled slightly and walked in making me follow her.

Her place was small compared to mine, but it was cozy. I took off my shoes and looked around her place more. "My dad won't be coming for another hour, so let's begin our homework." Haruhi said leading me to her room. "Let's get started!" I said sitting down and taking my work out as she did the same.

We got so much work done in an hour, I can't believe it was so easy with other people helping. I could do the rest at home now with ease, but that wasn't the point of us stopping, her dad came home. "Haruhi! I'm home!" We heard from outside her room. "Come on." She said getting up and heading out. I packed my bag before standing up and going to meet her father. "So this is your friend Daniel, my he is adorable in that dress." The woman said to me... Wait Haruhi's dad is a transvestite?!

"So should I call you Ms. Fujioka?" I asked sitting around the table with Haruhi and her dad. "Oh please, just call me Ranka." He said smiling and waving his hand. "Okay, Ranka." I said as I put my hands on my lap. "You two kids didn't do anything while I was gone did you?" He asked making both Haruhi and I's eyes widen. "No way! I'm gay." I said before I can stop myself. "I was just joking." Ranka giggled. "It was fun, but I have to head home." I said standing up, bowing before heading to the exit. "Come by any time Daniel!~" Ranka waved. "See you tomorrow Daniel." Haruhi said sweat dropping.

 **~Time Skip brought to you by twincest~**

"So is there anything special in physical exams?" I asked as the Twins, Haruhi and I walked through the halls in our uniforms. "Why would it? It's just like any other exam." "Makes sense." Haruhi said as the Twins went and opened the door revealing a line of guy doctors on one side and female nurses on the other making me sweat drop. "This is just a formality sense everyone here already has their own private doctors, this is a business and it's the school's job to make the kids here happy." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "So what is your guys's plan?" I asked looking up. Kyoya hummed and looked down at me. "First enjoy the show." He simply said making me look over at the Twins stripping in front of everybody making me sweat drop on how much the girls swooned. I then noticed Honey and Mori dressed up as doctors and shushing me as I looked. "Is any of this part of the plan?" "No, this is revenge from earlier, it was before you got to the club yesterday." "Oh."

I couldn't help but wonder what the revenge plan was, but that was soon answered when Tamaki came out wearing a brown wig when the nurse called out for Haruhi. I tried so hard not to laugh, the twins beat me to it as the girls even asked what Tamaki was doing. He yelled at the twins for the backfired plan before going back to where Haruhi was... Probably, she disappeared a while ago. That answer was also seen when Haruhi turned white. "Haruhi's mad at me." Was what I could make out from his whispering. "Come on, the twins will take you and Haruhi to your physical." Kyoya said as one of the twins grabbed hold of me and ran off along with Haruhi.

We were put down in front of a pair of doors as the twins ran back. "The Host Club is plain strange." I said. "I agree." Haruhi said as she opened the doors. "Oh Ms Fujioka and Mr. Hideyoshi, I have been informed on your conditions so you may get undressed on opposite sides of the room, there are curtains to make sure you have privacy and I will have you both take turns on who I do." The female doctor said before Haruhi and I went to opposite sides of the room and behind the curtains.

I heard the doors open and thought nothing of it, it was to quiet though. Soon the doors slammed open or closed making me peek out of the curtain seeing the host club kick a perverted looking doctor near Haruhi, I saw Tamaki kick the man into the wall, breaking it. I wanted no part of it and shrunk back behind the curtain and continued to take the dress off of myself, but I couldn't help, but listen to the man's story about his wife leaving him with his daughter and he was looking for Ouran High school for his daughter.

"This is Ouran Academy, not Ouran High School, you're in the wrong school." I heard Kyoya say, or something like that, I could only imagine what was happening, but I wanted my physical done, and I knew nothing would be done with them here so I just sat down since I was only in my underwear... I just realized how weird this was for me since the doctor is a female. "Kyoya, get a map of all the school's in the surrounding area, I want to help this man find her daughter." I heard Tamaki say.

I pretty much wanted them to leave, it was getting on my nerves and I was already cold. "I don't think going to his daughter's school will make her forgive him." "Who knows, that will be him to find out." Tamaki said. "Okay, but can you guys get out" Haruhi say. "W-What why, are you still mad at me?" I heard Tamaki say. "No, but I still need to take my physical exam and so does Daniel." I heard her say making me peek my head out. "I agree, get out you pervs." I stated bluntly. "We are not pervs!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Then why are you still here unless you have some intentions?" I said smirking.

They finally left after I have called them perverts and a short argument between me and Tamaki, and soon the exams were over, but I still had to wear this stupid, yellow dress! Tomorrow is Saturday so I can handle it for the rest of today, till I get home.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, Light Warrior here just to say that the next chapter may or may not be double the length of normal chapters since it's about Daniel's weekend. That's all, tell me what you thought of the chapter (favorite part, quote, etc.) and if you want me to continue, it helps alot. Also this may be the only story that will go against my update schedule because I can't wait to write more.**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	6. Unwanted Sleepovers

Fangirl: Great chapter, but next time when you update the next chapter double check your spelling before you update the next chapter. But I can't wait to see the next update, by the way, is this story going to be from the anime or the manga? Just curious.

 _ **Yeah, I know, I noticed it after I published it, I'll try to fix it soon. Also I'm going from the anime.**_

 _ **Update: I fixed it, somewhat.**_

u/5855102/KassieJean : would've liked it more if it didn't just repeat haruhis scenario. (Chapter two)

 ** _To bad, besides this is how I would picture something like this happening, if you kept reading you may or may not get into it. This is my story with my own character doing his own thing, there may be some scenes where it kinda copies Haruhi's scenes, but that's because it'll help make the story continue in my opinion._**

Guest: Just a quick question: Is Daniel going to meet the zuka club in a chapter in the near future & how will the zuka club reacted when they put that Daniel's not a girl? Just curious.

 _ **Yes he will meet the Zuka club, and for how they will act wellllll I won't tell you, you'll have to find out when the chapter comes.**_

u/5739306/annie-jo-marie : More please! I like the fast pace, but I think more detail could be useful. Is Daniel going to have a crush on anyone? Are you fallowing the plot? Is another host having feelings for Daniel? Did Haruhi? Would he really loose his scholarship? Because that doesn't sound legit. Maybe they can only have one of each sex scholarship student each year and Haruhi is posing as s boy, so he needs to be a girl till she is revealed?

 _ **I am following the plot, yes Daniel will have a crush on someone, but I won't say it in the story, yet, but it will be hinted. Is another host having feelings for Daniel? Wellllllllllll maaaaaaybeeeeee. Haruhi is a no, sorry. Actually you are correct on that, since Haruhi is a guy there, Daniel has to be a girl.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Unwanted Sleepovers**

It was finally the weekend! Away from the Host Club, away from school, away from everyone except my parents. I was so happy. I was already in my pajamas, which was of fuzzy and loose, blue pants and a matching blue shirt. Yes, blue is my favorite color currently. Last time it was purple, but that ended quickly for reasons I will not say. Homework was easy and was finished quickly and now I was just relaxing on my nice bed. Nothing could change this perfect day.

"Daniel, honey! Come downstairs for a minute, we have something to tell you!" I heard my mother say making me sigh and get up from my sweet, sweet bed. "What is it mom?" I asked as I came downstairs where they were waiting for me in the living room. "Your father and I are going away for the weekend, will you be okay on your own?" My mom asked as I mentally celebrated. "Yes mom" I smiled trying to contain my excitement. 'The weekend by myself, this must be heaven!' I thought as my mom started talking again.

"Daniel! Are you listening?" My mom asked flicking my forehead making me whine. "I'll say it again, when we're gone no going into my work area okay." She said to me making me nod. Just as they were leaving the phone rang making his father stop. "I'll get it." He said and left the room to the kitchen where one of the home phones were.

"Oh sweety you look so cute in your fuzzy pajamas." My mother said hugging me tightly. I gasp out as I hugged back so I won't have to endure the suffocating grip of a mother's hug. "Yeah yeah." I say as I had a slight blush on my features as she let go. "Daniel, your friends from school are coming over for the weekend." My father said coming back making me freeze up. 'THE HOST CLUB IS COMING FOR THE WEEKEND!?' I yelled mentally. "Ooooo a sleepover, that's great, oh I wish to meet all your friends someday." My mom said as she kissed my head smiling. "Be good, and tell your friends not to go in my office." She continued as she smiled. My father rubbed my head and smiled down at me before heading out with my mother. "Bye!" They said as they drove off. "Bye." I said waving slightly.

"I don't want them here, I already have to deal with them during the week, but now the weekend!" I whined landing face first into the couch. "I wanted to be alone." I said, my voice muffled by the couch cushion. I looked up at the clock, it was breakfast time... Hungry. I sat up and went to the kitchen and prepared myself a bowl of cereal. As I sat down eating I waited for the host club to arrive, since my dad didn't tell me when they would be arriving!

I ended up waiting for another two hours before they arrived, damn rich people taking their sweet ass time... Wait, I wanted them to NOT come! I then realized I was still in my pj's as the door knocked. "Daniel!~ It's us!" I heard Tamaki say from the other side of the door making whine silently. 'Why me?' I thought as I went to the door and opened it. "Why are you guys here, I already have to deal with you at school, but now at my house!" I exclaimed to them. "But Daniel, we just want to know you better." The twins said grinning. That's when they noticed my clothing. "Cute, you look like a cute, little fuzzball!" Tamaki said hugging me. "Gah! Let go of me!" I said struggling in his hold till he let go, or till the twins grabbed me. "So why not give us a tour of your house Daniel?" The twins asked. I thought about it for a minute before sighing. "Fine, if you let go of me!" I said making the twins put their hands up.

"Just put your stuff in the living room for now." I said going back inside my house letting the others in. "So Haruhi isn't here?" I asked them seeing how all the other host club members, other than Renge walked in. "You don't bring girls to a guy sleepover Daniel." One of the twins said to me as they all set their stuff on the couch. I rolled my eyes as I started walking to the kitchen with the others following. "This is my kitchen." I say as they looked around. "It's way smaller than ours Takashi." I heard Honey say as Mori nodded. "Not everything has to be big for it to be good." I remarked before leading them off to the stairs. "You already seen the living and the door across the living room is the downstairs bathroom." I said before going upstairs.

As I showed them the rooms on the left, I kept note on skipping my room and my mom's office. "Hey, what's this room?" One of the twins asked as he started opening it making my eyes widen. I ran over and slammed it shut. "That's my mom's office, no one but her is allowed in there." I say making the twin let go. "Okay okay." He said going off to the other twin. "The one on the far end is my room, and no I'm not showing you my room." I say to them before they even had a chance to say anything.

"I say this is well made for a commoner house." I heard Kyoya reply noting the floorboards and the wall paper. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." I mutter quietly as we went downstairs. "So what should we do now?" "Do you have any games?" The twins asked me. "I think I have Monopoly somewhere in my room." I said before going up the stairs again to look for some games.

What I should have realized was that when I opened my door the twins went in. "Hey I told you guys not to go in my room!" I shouted at the twins. "I didn't know you liked stuff animals so much, look at all of them." "Daniel has a soft side, so cute~" The twins said hugging me as a blush appeared on my features. "S-Shut up and get out of my room!" I shouted as the twins snickered. "But why?""It's not everyday we see your cute side" They said as I started to squirm in their hold.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you guys do-" I paled as the rest of the Host club were at my bedroom. 'THEY NEVER LISTEN!' I thought angrily before Tamaki joined the hug. "I didn't know you could be so cute, surrounded by stuff animals!" Tamaki said making me huff. "Get out of my room!" I shouted again. "Come on Daniel-chan can we stay in your room?" Honey-Senpai asked holding one of my bunnies. I just stared as Honey gave me the puppy dog eyes while holding the bunny who seemed to do the same. Traitor. "...Fine, you can stay." I grumbled as I heard a yay from Honey and the other hosts other than Mori-senpai and Kyoya.

"Now that we're in my room, PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, this time actually being put down...But on the bed. "You have a lot of stuff animals Daniel-chan." Honey said smiling brightly as he found the others in my closet. Yes I didn't only put clothes in there, there were more stuff animals. My life is ruined now that the host club found them all. "Who would have guessed Daniel would have a thing for stuff animals." Kyoya said writing in his note book. "Don't touch that one!" I said as Honey was about to touch a stuff dog that was well torn and had stitches on it. I quickly went over and took the dog hugging it close. "No one touches Dodo." **_(1)_** I said hugging the dog. Suddenly I could see a glint in the host's eyes. Shit. 'I shouldn't have done that.' I thought to myself. "So that old stuff animal is your favorite one huh?" One of the twins asked grinning. "...Yeah." I said quietly hugging Dodo close.

Suddenly Dodo was taken from my grasp. "No! Give him back!" I said reaching for Dodo as one of the twins held it up out of my reach. "That's not fair! Give it back!" I shouted reaching for him. "Why is he so special?" One of them asked as I reached for my toy. "He's my best friend and the first stuff animal I ever had now give him back!" I said as I went on my tippy toes to reach it. "Hikaru Kaoru give the stuff animal back." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Aww." The twins said before letting me have Dodo back making me instantly hug Dodo.

"What do you have to eat, it's polite to feed your guests when they're here." Tamaki said. I grumbled putting Dodo back in his spot. "You are unwanted guests that I wish would leave." I growled. "Oh don't be so grouchy with us, we are your friends." Tamaki said putting an arm across my shoulders. I tsk and move his arm "Fine, if you all get out of my room!" I yelled at them pointing to the exit. "Ruin the fun." The twins pouted, but they all left my room, thank god.

After putting everything they touched away I made my way out of my room and down the stairs where the kitchen was, the hosts were waiting for me there. "What do you guys want?" I asked dully. "Just makes us whatever." Kyoya said looking around my kitchen. I sighed before going to the fridge and opening it up. "The only thing I can make is grilled cheese." I told them as I took out butter and cheese. After grabbing the bread and the rest of the supplies I made my way to the table and put out a plate to spread the butter on the bread. You can pretty much tell what happens next, but I'll still explain it. After buttering one side of each bread I proceeded to the pan and put the bread butter face down. I place the cheese on half of the breads I gathered and started cooking.

Finishing the food I placed out the plates of grilled cheese to the other hosts. "There, happy now?" I grumbled and sat down eating my own grilled cheese. I didn't bother to listen to Tamaki or the twin's compliments as I just wanted this day to end, no, the weekend to end. "Daniel-chan you're a really good cook." Honey-senpai said smiling as he was seated next to me with Mori-senpai. "Thanks, that's the only food I've mastered." I said before taking another bite. "Well if you practice making other food you may be better than what you think." Kyoya said taking a bite of the grilled cheese. I hummed in response as we all ate.

After dinner.. time really flies when you have people annoying you all day. I decided to show them to their rooms. I didn't have enough for all of them to sleep by themselves so I paired two of them up to sleep in the three, extra rooms I had. The twins in one room, Mori and Honey in another and Tamaki and Kyoya in the last room. Good thing no one really complained.. Except when the twins commented on wanting me to sleep with them making them get in an argument with Tamaki about personal space? Yeah I didn't know. What I do know is that they all like messing with me and I didn't like it. So when I went to bed I jumped onto my bed and just relaxed. I was exhausted from today and I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but if any of them try anything I'm punching them.

 **~The next day~**

When I woke up the next morning I whined when the light hit my eyes. When I was able to see I froze, it wasn't the sun at all. I stared straight at a camera. "Did you get that?" I heard Kyoya say making me sweat drop. "What are you guys doing!" I growled sitting up and glaring at the club. "You were just so adorable in your sleep we had to save the moment." Tamaki said sitting on my bed. "This was your idea!" I asked. "But of course." "delete it." I said quietly. "What was that?" Tamaki asked. "DELETE IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I shouted making Tamaki jump back. "I'm sorry, but we can't, it's already downloaded and sent to the printing press." Kyoya said with a smile making me growl.

"You're a heavy sleeper too, we've been here for hours trying to wake you up. It's almost lunch time." Honey said jumping on my bed. "It must be easy for you to sleep without being disturbed." He continued as I rubbed my eyes. "I guess, but I usually don't have people waking me up." I told them. "Yeah, you missed breakfast." The twins said. "You two just changed the subject to food again!" "We should go out to eat." "Then it is decided we all shall go out to eat lunch!" The host club rambled as I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Fine, fine, we can go out to eat, but get out so I can get dressed!" I shouted at them as I got out of bed and pushed them all out my bed room before shutting and locking the door. "Finally." I said leaning against the door before going to my drawers and taking out some clothes. I stared at the knee socks that I normally wore and started thinking of what the Hosts might do. "Nope, not today." I muttered putting them back before getting some blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt that has a little lightning bolt on the color. **(2)** I look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my brush and brushing my long, messy hair. 'Maybe I should put it up under a hat so I won't look so girly.' I thought to myself as I brushed the tangles out.

After getting dressed I walked down the stairs where the others were waiting, I have to say it was weird seeing them without their uniforms. "What took you so long?" One of the twins asked making me roll my eyes. "My hair, idiot, now let's go before I change my mind." I said as I walked out the door with the other hosts following behind me. "I saw this place nearby that looks like a good place to eat." I say as we walked. I knew that they weren't use to eating at fast food places, but I was craving a hamburger for lunch, with some fries and chicken nuggets, yum. I could almost drool at the thought of it. It was my favorite fast food place ever, but this was the first time going to one here though and it was with rich snobs. They would probably point out every flaw in the food, especially Kyoya, he seemed like the person to do that... Wait was this all on me? Would this add to my debt? Oh god I hope not, but to be sure...

"So this won't add to my debt right?" I asked shakily. "Hmmm, only if we pay for your food." "Good thing I have my wallet." I muttered quietly as I lead them to the place. "What is this place?" "It appears to be a fast food restaurant. A commoners place to eat." 'He had to say commoner.' I thought as I walked in the doors even if the others wanted to go in or not.

"There's not much of a line." I mutter as I stand in the line of people. Eventually the host club came in as I got to the front, good thing no one was behind me. "It's much cleaner than what I expected." One of the twins said looking around as did the others. "Um guys you can't order over there." I told them before ordering my stuff. I grabbed the number I was given to wait for my food as the other hosts got in line. "I'll choose a place to sit." I said to them before looking around for a place to fit the seven of us as I wait for my food to be ready.

"This is a new experience for us, we usually have butlers to carry our food to the table." Tamaki said in awe as they all brought the food to the table I was at. "Well there's more to life than being served, there's a thing called work."I said to them before going to eat my fries. "Do commoners eat like this all the time?" Tamaki asked me. "No, not really we cook our own food most of the time." I said eating my food. I would explain more of what happened at the restaurant, but it felt to awkward for me. I mean how would you react if you had to sit with people who are used to being served and living a wealthy life without any worries in the world?

"That was filling, I liked the ice cream." Honey-senpai said as he licked vanilla ice cream that was also available at the fast food restaurant. "So Daniel, what do you do for fun?" The twins asked. I shrugged and thought about it. "I guess I like to watch movies and draw." I answered them. "Do you have any samples you can show us of your drawings?" "That I want to show you guys? No." I said as the twins pouted. "You shouldn't keep your talents to your self you should show them out into the world, like I do with my looks." Tamaki said making me roll my eyes. "My talents suck, I'm not good at drawing I only do it for fun." "They can't be that bad, could they?" I could already feel my eye twitch as they started a whole conversation on my art.

"Can we change the subject? I'm not going to show any of you my artwork." I said to them frustratingly. "Fine, what movies do you watch?" "I watch comedies, and romance." I said the romance part silently but by the glint in Kyoya's eye I'm guessing he heard that part since he started writing again. "Then let's watch a comedy! Which way is the theater?" Tamaki asked as I just sighed and walked ahead. "Follow me.. Again." I said as we were on our way to the theater. I never been there personally I only know the way it is since I saw it during my first day moving here. I guess I didn't have the time to go there till now, I was to wrapped up in school and well the Host Club.

"What movie should we watch?" The twins asked looking at the pictures of comedies. "I think this one should be good." One of them said pointing to one of them. "I would rather watch that one." I said making the others look at the one I was pointing at. "You like western comedy?" They asked making me nod. "I don't know why, but the sound of parodies of the past make me laugh." I informed them. "Then it's decided, we'll watch the western comedy movie." Tamaki said as they all went to the ticket stand and bought tickets. 'That's another sixteen dollars added to my debt.' I sighed as they paid for my ticket as well as theirs.

"We should get two large popcorns." The twins asked making the others agree. "Hey Daniel sit in between us." The twins said grinning. "No Daniel-chan sit with us." Honey said sitting on Mori's shoulders. "No promises, I'll sit where I sit." I answered them as I got a drink for myself and went to the theater where the movie was starting. I took a seat in the back and saw the others come nn and sit near me. Apparently Honey and Mori won by sitting on both sides of me making the twins aww before finding their seats. Soon the movie started.

After the movie we all came out, I was still smiling after the movie, it was so funny to me. "I'm ready to go home." I said putting my arms behind my head as we walked. I then remembered my parents were coming back today, I just hope they leave before they come back. "So Daniel when will your parents be back, we would love to meet them." Tamaki asked making me curse myself mentally for jinxing it. "I don't know, maybe today." I muttered making Tamaki brighten up. "Then we will stay till they come back!" He exclaimed. "Greaaaat." I said in a forced happy manner, or in other words, a sarcastic way.

When we got back the club just spent their time looking around, till they found my pictures. "Oh look, Daniel is so cute as a baby." Tamaki said as they all looked at my baby pictures. "S-Stop looking at them!" I exclaimed trying to grab the pictures from them. "Daniel as a kid in a dress, so cute." "What would Daniel look like as a girl if he looks this feminine already?" Tamaki asked. Pretty soon they all had their thoughts on how I would look like as a real girl. I didn't see their reaction as I took the baby pictures and went off to my parents room.

I just barely came back down the stairs before hearing my parent's car park. Oh god. They came in. "We're back. Oh so these are your friends." My mother said smiling. "So you're the host club, hello Kyoya." "Hello Mrs. Hideyoshi." Kyoya said as I went over. "How do you two know each other?" "Why he informs us on what you're doing at the club my little angel." My mom said pinching my cheek making the twins snicker. "Well anyway, thank you for keeping our son company over the weekend, it's nice for Daniel to have friends he can hang out with." My father said letting out a smile to the hosts. "Anytime, but we all must go back to our homes sadly, see you tomorrow Daniel." The Host club said their good-byes before finally going home. "Finally" I groaned earning a hit on the head. "Mom." I whined. "Don't be so rude about your friends." My mom scolded me before kissing my cheeks and hugging me. "I missed you so much." She also said making me smile and hug her back, but I remembered tomorrow was a school day so I had to see the host club again. Great.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _(1): Dodo is a real stuff animal I own, he's my favorite toy in the world, I love him so much, more than anything in the world! Since I love him so much I made him into this anime. Dodo is an old small stuff dog with brown and black fur, he's kinda like a German shepherd. I would show you a picture, but I don't have one._**

 ** _(2): For the shirt I have an imaginary friend who wears a yellow shirt with a big, white lightning bolt on it. His name is Speedy and he is a mouse... DON'T JUDGE ME!_**

 ** _~Final Words~_**

 ** _Finally! The longest chapter completed, the next chapter will be back to normal again and is The Twins Fight. I hoped you liked this chapter now that you know a little bit more about the protagonist of this story._**

 ** _Now, who do YOU think should Daniel hang out with more? Review and who ever gets the most votes will win, but it has to be the characters he has already met, not characters like Nekozawa and Kasanoda. Hey he can even have a chapter hanging out with Renge. Anyway, that's all, bye!_**

 ** _4,512 words_**


	7. The Twins Fight!

u/5739306/annie-jo-marie : Gah! Poor Daniel. But I'm happy Haruhi got some time to herself! It is a little weird that they didn't invite her to anything.

 _ **Well it was a guy sleep over and they didn't think to do so since they had Daniel. You could say Daniel is another Haruhi for them XD But Daniel is not Haruhi. There will be more Daniel to come, more things you'll know about him soon. Eventually I plan to make the story continue after all the anime episodes and you never know I could make some chapters over 4000 like the last one.**_

Guest: Great chapter, quick question: is Daniel going to be in a relationship with Haruhi or one of the host boys or renge really soon or you're going to make a OC of your own. Anyway can't wait to see the next chapter real soon.

 ** _Well you'll have to find out on your own, but probably one of the hosts._**

u/3549269/crazyman90 : so there is no Haruhi and Daniel pairing in this fanfic?

 _ **Yup no Daniel x Haruhi**_

u/5485896/scarlett-key : I think seeing him hang out with the twins or tamaki will be fun (since there are too many Kyoya fanfics) but all in all who ever you chose it'll be great. I also am interested in seeing him look more boyish soon

 _ **Well thanks and who knows, Daniel might not ever cut his hair or look like a boy.**_

u/8039378/Kitty-Supreme : He should hang out with the twins! Lol

 _ **Okay, that's 2 votes for the Twins and 1 vote for Tamaki so far. Also now Nekozawa is available for choosing now, yay! Another thing the next chapter won't be the hang out chapter so there will be time for you all to decided who Daniel spends the day with.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Twins Fight!**

Do you know how hard it is to pretend to be a girl and host guys? Well it's pretty hard because of one reason, sexual harassment. I already had two guys trying to touch me in unknown places, which got them kicked out. Kyoya even made it a rule to not touch the female host anywhere on the chest and from the waist and below. It made me pretty happy to be honest. Maybe I can get through a day without a guy touching me. Maybe.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" I heard the twins say as they entertained their guests. They wore matching hats an were grinning as the girls laughed. "So can you tell which one is Hikaru?" The twins said in sync. "Well it's hard to say." "You're identical." Their girl guests said. "Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but none have succeeded." The twins said.

I just roll my eyes and went back to being a hostess to guys I want to hurt. "That's the dumbest game I ever heard of." Was what I heard Haruhi say. 'I couldn't agree more.' I thought as I smiled making guys blush.

"What? Do you have a problem with it Haruhi?" The twins asked her. "No not really I just don't understand why you two are so popular." She said to them. I can disagree with Haruhi on that one. "That's not really nice." They said to her before going to either side of her. "I'm disappointed." "Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." The twins said before starting their explanation on their position in the club. "Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." "And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." They said.

They then went to one of their guests. "Besides who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves are better than one don't you think?" One of them said as he lifted the girl's chin making her blush and pass out. I simply just rolled my eyes at them. "Who would want to have you two as lovers?" I asked making them turn towards me. "I don't find either of you attractive." I said making them pout as somehow I managed to be standing. "You're so mean Danielle." They said pouting. "But since you're cute we'll forgive you." they said hugging me as I felt my face grow hot. "Don't call me that, and let go!"

I struggled in their grasped as they kept hugging me till I heard the door slam open. It gave me the chance to slip away as Tamaki ran over with his computer. "Hikaru, Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously." He exclaimed to the twins. "We do take our job seriously, boss. In fact we worked on it till dawn." The twins said to him. "Is this what you worked hard to create!?" Tamaki exclaimed putting up naked pictures of Haruhi... and Me!? I immediately went over to see. "You two look great Daniel and Haru-chan." Honey said as they looked at the pictures as well.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki asked. "Huh?" The twins asked. "When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi and Daniel!?" Tamaki exclaimed before imagining something. I on the other hand was getting flushed and irritated. I looked at Haruhi who was pale and obviously dazed, I was ready to kill a pair of twins. "You bribed them, didn't you?" Tamaki accused. "You're imagining things. It's obvious that the photo's been altered." "It was photoshopped?" Tamaki questioned as he was pale. "We did a pretty good job, huh? We've got some major photoshopping talent." The twins said grinning at Tamaki. "You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame? But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop Haruhi into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?" Tamaki asked as he showed the twins this flower girl magazine type thing on his knees. as I noticed Haruhi's soul leaving her body. It didn't help now that I was positive I was in a pervert club.

"Don't be ridiculous, boss. Why don't you just ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those?" The twins said to their boss. "I never thought to ask her." He said to himself before standing up and going over to Haruhi. "What do you think about this, my dear?" He asked her.

Suddenly the twins went both sides of me. "So Danielle, what do you think? You look cute huh?" The twins asked grinning. "You perverts! Even if this is photoshopped how dare you even do such a thing!" I shouted at them. "Delete now!" I ordered them. "Sorry, we can't, if we did it would take so long." They said making me more irritated. "Then stop making pictures like this of me!" I shouted walking off. "I agree with Danielle." Haruhi said after she made Tamaki go to a corner all white. "What do you guys take me for, anyway?" She continued. "Well isn't that obvious? You two are our toys." The two said making me stop in my tracks.

"I am nobody's toy you got that!" I told them as I clenched my fists. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice was heard making us turn our heads to a door that appeared out of nowhere? "You want a toy? Toys... toys... If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift." I sweat dropped looking at the head of the guy. Plus I kept wondering if the door has always been there. "Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" I heard Haruhi say. "Wait a second. Has that door always been there?" The twins asked, reading my mind. "Who the hell is that guy?" I asked.

Soon after my question was answered by Kyoya. "Nekozawa senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places." He said writing something while holding a clipboard. "Don't get involved with that guy, If you do, you'll end up being cursed." Tamaki said as he was suddenly very close to both Haruhi and I making us both jump back. "D-Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked. For me I didn't believe in curses. "I don't believe in that black magic stuff." I simply said waving my hand as I looked to the side. "You should, this happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it." He said as he still had that scared look on his face. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension!" He exclaimed. "Scary!" Honey said hugging his stuffed bunny.

I looked around to see if the others felt the same, Haruhi was, she looked terrified. "Did that really happen to you?" She asked. "Of course not, there has to be an explanation for it." I said crossing my arms. "I did happen!" Tamaki said to me teary eyed in his scared expression. "That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya sighed. "No! It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. "Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya said to him pushing his glasses up.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse doll. All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune." The weird guy said holding a wooden cat doll. I didn't believe it at all. Soon I heard the twins talking. "Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." The one with the lower voice said. Yes I've been trying to learn how to tell them apart lately and the voices are my only clue. "Supposedly he hates bright lights. I wonder what he'll think of this." The higher voiced twin said before the two smirked holding a flashlight. "Don't" I told them. "It'll be funny." They said grinning before shining the flashlight making Nekozawa jump out of his skin before running off to his club while screaming 'You murders!' to the twins before the door shut behind him.

I looked over and saw Tamaki with his mouth open in shock and fear. "How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic." He said with his hands on both sides of his face. But he was given a response that made him upset again making him go into the corner. "I am so bored. Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" The twins asked as they went and sat in two chairs near a window making me sweat drop. "My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki sulked as he curled up in the corner.

Soon they both waved at Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." They asked her. "What is it?" She asked walking over to them. I was curious so I obviously went over as well. "The next time we get a day off can we come over to your place to hang out?" They asked her. "It would be nice to come over again." I said making them all look at me. "You've been to her house?" Tamaki asked. "What's it like?" He asked me as Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked the twins. "We're curious. We want to see where you live." They answered her. "No way." She said. "Aw you let Daniel go to your house, why not us? Pretty please?" They asked going on either side of her. "Because he doesn't make fun of me like I know you two will." She said. "No matter how much we beg you?" "No way." "I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki exclaimed as he was back to his dramatic self. "No way in hell, senpai." She said making him go back to the corner. I was having fun watching this to be honest. I was pretty close to laughing out loud.

"We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight. Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?" The twins grinned as they put on matching, green hats. Great I couldn't tell anymore, but obviously she chose correctly. I wanted to leave. "Hey Kyoya, can I leave early?" I asked the shadow king. "Well seeing it's almost the end of the club, very well." He said to me making me grin and run off. Or walk quickly since I was still in this freaking dress! I didn't get far till Renge came. "Awesome, this is just perfect. Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice." She about the twins.

I rolled my eyes and left the room, but stopped in my place hearing the twins. "Sex pikie!" "Sicko!" "Your mama wears too much makeup! That's it! We're over!" Oh god, the twins fighting with each other. This can't end well, oh well I'm already out the door so it's not my problem now.

 **~Timeskip~**

When it was the next day I walked through the halls to my first class. I was glad I didn't have the twins since I didn't want to be involved with their fighting. I spent the period in peace, despite the many stares I got from guys. 'Just five more minutes till lunch.' I thought as I tried to control my anger. I could already feel my hunger gnawing at my stomach commanding it to eat something. I had leftovers from my mom's dinner so It'll be good. I can't wait. I ended up watching the clock waiting for lunch to start and when it did I raced down the hall for lunch. From there I saw the twins with different colored hair. "I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad!I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce!" They said in unison. "Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?" They growled at each other.

I sighed and saw Haruhi and walked over. "Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting." She said shaking her head. "I know right, so who's who?" I asked because I have to know. "Hikaru is the one with the pink hair while Kaoru is the one in the blue hair." Haruhi answered. "Strange, I thought Hikaru would have the blue hair and Kaoru have the pink hair." I muttered to myself as I watched the two bicker. Soon the doors opened making me look over to see the other hosts. "I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki said as they were grouped up. I rolled my eyes, but I saw girls with hearts over their heads. Typical.

Soon I saw honey go in between the two brothers. "We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?" He said taking out a cake from no where. Mmmm cake. "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though." Honey continued. I sweat dropped as the twin's auras started to darken. "What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is all my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" I than watched as Mori took Honey away. "You're just making it worse. Leave them alone." He said to him. Wow I never heard Mori speak before, he's always so quiet.

Tamaki then came over noticing us, but mostly Haruhi. I feel soooo much love, note the sarcasm. "Oh, Haruhi! How do I expect to run into you in the dining hall?" He said happily. "I was worried about those two. So, I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom." Haruhi said before leaving Tamaki. I followed her. "Hey Haruhi, Danielle, you wanna sit here with me?" Hikaru asked us sitting down. "Okay." Haruhi said as we both sat down. I guess this was fine, but I could feel the jealous stares of other girls... Oh right, I almost forgot I was posing as a girl here. "So what'd you two bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked us. "Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." Haruhi said. "I brought grilled cheese and well leftovers from last night's dinner." I said opening my lunch box. "You wanna switch with me Haruhi? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He said taking Haruhi's lunch and switching it with his own. "That's fine with me." She said picking up the fork and tasting it. It looked like she really liked it... Now I want some. "Well played, Hikaru. As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch." Tamaki said grinning. "No way." "Come on, trade with me." "Forget about it." Hikaru said to Tamaki.

Soon I heard a chair move on beside me making me look over at Karou. "Hey Danielle, how would you like to taste mine?" Kaoru asked scooping up something with a spoon. I guess it couldn't hurt to try it so I opened my mouth to take it, not even thinking. "Here. Ah.." Kaoru said moving the spoon towards my mouth before Hikaru butted in eating it instead. "Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru." He said with the spoon in his mouth. A glint shown in Kaoru's eyes as he threw mashed potatoes at Hikaru only for Hikaru to use Tamaki as a shield and a glint in his eyes. Soon I sighed as they started throwing stuff at each other. "I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all." Haruhi said taking back her boxed lunch and leaving. "Take me with you." I whined before she left the dinning area making me take my lunch and stay there.

After lunch I was walking through the halls. The others left to their classes and I had a free period surprisingly. When I went around the corner I paused seeing the twins talk to each other normally, no arguments or anything. "What?" I asked out loud making them look at me. Before I knew it I was taken by them to an enclosed place. "You two aren't fighting!? You were faking it? Why?" I exclaimed. "We were bored.' They simply said. Then they grinned. "You better not tell anyone else about this, you don't want Dodo to get ruined, do you?' They said as Hikaru took out Dodo making my eyes widen. "How did you get him, give him back!" I said reaching for him, but they put him out of my reach. "you can have him back after we're done 'fighting.' Okay?" They said to me making me clenched my fists. "Fine." I growled. "Oh and if you tell the others you'll never see him again." They added making me growl more. "Now you can go to class, bye Daniel!" They said grinning as I walked off grumbling. 'Those bastards.' I thought as I went outside in the gardens for my free period. My time was cut short when Mori and Honey came and Mori picked me up carrying me off making me pound on his back. "Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me!?" I asked. "We're having an emergency club meeting." Honey said before they headed to the club.

I grumbled as I was seated in a chair as the sun started to set. Great, school's over. "Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" Kyoya said with a smile making me shiver. I felt bad for Haruhi.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before. Honey said. 'Maybe because it's an act.' I thought to myself crossing my arms. "They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked. "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in preschool. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."Honey said playing with his bunny. "Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Tamaki said smiling. 'If they knew they were acting he wouldn't be saying this.' I thought as everyone left for their homes. I can't believe those bastards would take Dodo, that's stealing!

 **~Timeskip again~**

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki said annoyed as we all came to the host club the next day seeing the twins throwing stuff at each other. "What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru, liar. "You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru said taking a marker and writing on the doll.

Suddenly I saw Haruhi run over and punch both of their heads. "Would you guys knock it off? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" She told them as they were on the ground with slight tears in their eyes. Suddenly they smirked. Those bastards that was their plan as well, to go to Haruhi's. "So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They said standing up and putting their arms across each other's shoulders. That's when they hugged each other. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru said to Kaoru. "Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you." Kaoru replied. "Kaoru, I'll never let you go again." "Hikaru."

I could feel my eye twitch at the scene. I just wanted Dodo back. "You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey exclaimed. "We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." The twins said grinning. I noticed Tamaki and Haruhi on the floor, Haruhi was white like a ghost. "Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil." Tamaki said as the twins stuck their tongues out at them.

 **~Last Timeskip for this chapter~**

"I'm so glad they made up." One of the girl guests said as they were in the club. I stood annoyed as they did their game again. "Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game." They said as they had their hair the same wild colors as of yesterday. "I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of the girls said giggling with the other girls. "We have a winner!" They exclaimed smiling. "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now." Another girl asked them. "No, it isn't. Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" Haruhi asked walking by with her books as they watched her go silently.

I stormed up to the two of them. "Okay, you two made up now, give me back Dodo!" I ordered them making them snicker. "You're so cute Danielle, fine you can have your dog back." They grinned giving me back my stuffed animal. "Thank you, and never do it again!" I yelled at them walking off hugging the stuff animal close, ignoring the aws and the blushes the girls and my male guests made.

* * *

 _ **~Note~**_

 _ **For now on I'm using this site for the script of the actual anime for the story line chapters. If you want you can use it for your fanfictions on well any other anime. It's anime transcripts . wiki spaces .com (without the spaces.)**_


	8. Daniel's Admirer

_**Voting list.**_

 _ **2 Twins**_ _ **(They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Tamaki**_

 _ **0 Mori and Honey (They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Honey**_

 _ **1 Mori**_

 _ **1 Kyoya**_

 _ **0 Haruhi**_

 _ **0 Renge**_

 _ **0 Nekozawa**_

 _ **~Reviews~**_

Guest: Great chapter, quick question: how did Hikaru & Kaoru get their hands on dodo, was it from the previous chapter? Anyway I hope u update the next chapter really soon, can't wait to see Daniel meet the Zuka club in the future chapter.

 _ **Hikaru and Kauro snatched Dodo when Daniel was asleep in the last chapter. Also I will update soon.**_

Guest: Please please please update the next chapter already.

 _ **I'm trying already!**_

 _ **~Quotev Comments~**_

29425577 (Hailey) : Honey

 _ **Woo now Honey's on the list now.**_

Animenerd5423 (WillOWisp) : Mori or Kyoya

 _ **Now I'm talking! Make it more interesting.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Daniel's Admirer**

The first time I was weirded out, after a week it was fine, but now this is getting out of hand. I looked at my locker that was covered with flowers, hearts, notes, and chocolate. I sweatdropped as I walked up to my locker. There were the words 'I Love You' within the mush of love notes and flowers. I never knew this stuff could really happen, like in the movies, but I was wrong. I started taking down the stuff from my locker. I was, in a way flattered, but I'm not into guys. I couldn't throw the stuff away, and there was no name on any of these, so I kept them. I had to get a bag to put it in and put it in my locker. If the others knew about this they would tease me probably.

I started eating the chocolate, because I wasn't going to waste it as I headed to the Host club. I had to finish it before going in or they'll definitely find out about this. Then I would have more problems.

 **? POV**

I blushed brightly as I peeked around the corner to the prettiest girl in school. She was eating the chocolate I put on her locker. It's good to see that she likes it. I'll do anything for her, for Danielle Hideyoshi. I heard she's the female host at the infamous host club, so I knew I wouldn't be able to get to her with all the guys going there. So the only way I could give her my affections was becoming her secret admirer. While doing so I find more stuff to love about her. I love the way she talks, how she acts and so much more. She's not like any other girl I met. If only I can talk to her, but I always get so nervous and she doesn't even notice me.

I followed her till I got to the doors of the host club. I couldn't go in there, I was so nervous, but maybe this was the way we can talk and something might blossom between us. I smiled dreamily as I imagined the two of us together. That's it I'm going in, remember only talking, girls don't like it when you go to fast. It was settled. I took a deep breathe before going in through the doors.

"Welcome." I heard the hosts say. "I see there's another male, get to your place Danielle." I heard Kyoya say to the perfect girl. She was so adorable, like a tsundere. I heard her sighed and went over to her table. I followed after her table as more guests arrived. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I would go this far, but it was still great. I accomplished something by coming here, by getting to see her up close.

"So do you have anything to talk about?" Danielle asked me smiling slightly. She's so cute. Wait she asked me what I want to talk about. What do I want to talk about!? I don't know! Why didn't I think of what to say earlier!? "Are you okay?" She asked me giving me a look of concern. "S-Sorry, yes I'm fine." I said blushing slightly. "Okay, so what's your name?" She asked me making me smile more. "Oh r-right, my name is Aaron, Aaron Mikalo." I stuttered blushing. Before I could start talking more, guys came and were already talking to her instead.

I guess I couldn't complain, I was able to know more about her by listening to her answers. Even then the voices drowned out as I focused on her beauty. I couldn't help it, she was all I could think about. I feel like I met my one true love.

 **Daniel's POV**

I was getting tired of this.. No I am tired of this. I don't want to host any more, but I have no other way to pay my debt. So I smiled and hoped to get through another day humoring my guests. Even at closing some guys stayed. When I mean some guys, I mean one. If I recall his name is Aaron. I smiled slightly at him. "Um sorry.. Arron but it's closing time. You can come back tomorrow." I told him smiling, noticing it made him blush. "A-Alright" He said before quickly leaving. I managed a sigh before standing up and straightening up my dress.

"So Daniel~ Can we go to your house again?" The twins asked me grinning. "No. Now leave me alone." I told them leaving. I wanted to go home and sleep and maybe go out and get something to eat. "Aw come on." I heard them whine before I shut the doors on them before heading out. Just to be safe I started running. As I ran I bumped into that Aaron guy again. "Sorry!" I said to him before I continued running. I didn't hear what he said as I ran home.

Then before I knew it I was home. Yes I was tired, but it was worth it. I just hoped no one followed me home. I don't think anyone could with me running so fast. Except if they drove that is. All these rich people have a limo waiting for them to go where ever they wanted. My thoughts were cut off when I heard the voice of Honey Senpai. "Hi Daniel! Let's go out to eat together! Takashi is coming as well!" Honey said smiling and waving at me from their limo. "Sorry Honey, but I have to-" I was cut off by Mori-senpai picking me up and carrying me to the limo. "Hey! Stop picking me up and kidnapping me!" I exclaimed, thrashing about and hitting his back. I huffed as I was sat in the limo with Honey and Mori before driving off. 'I just got home to.' I thought crossing my arms.

Just as I expected. We're back at school. "Why are we coming back? I want to go home." I whined laying on the seat. "There's an emergency meeting at the host club." Honey said hugging his stuffed bunny. I answered with a grunt as I was taken back to school.

When I got back to school I was confused on how there were still students here. Especially in the host club. I didn't get what was happening at all. "Now that Miss Hideyoshi is here we can get started." Kyoya said with his smile. "Huh? Get what started?" I asked the others. I watched as the twins uncovered a box which got me more confused. "Starting today we will be holding a contest to see who will have the honor of taking Miss Hideyoshi on a date."

Once I heard those words my eyes widened. "What!?" Was this really happening?! I would rather go eat with Honey and Mori. Or rather go and hide in my room. I glanced over at the others as immediately guests wanted to be in this contest as Kyoya explained the rules. "Now at the end of the month the winner will be chosen to bring Miss. Hiedyoshi on a date. How you enter is simple. You just write your name and slid it into the box." Kyoya said demonstrating... Wait he just signed to go on a date with me.

"Why me?" I asked myself as I sulked near by. I watched everyone put their name in the box, including the hosts. Great. There's a chance where I go on a date with one of them. I don't like this at all. It's just plain stupid. "Why would you guys do this?" I asked. "It's simple, with the new people doing this competition there will be more guests and then more income." Kyoya told me. 'This is all about money to him, isn't it.' I thought to myself as I grumbled in displeasure.

"Don't worry! Daddy will make sure he wins so no one will take you on a date!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I don't want anyone to win." I grumbled as I crossed my arms. "Boss, it's more likely we'll win, there's two of us and one of you." The Twins said as they smirked at Tamaki. "Like I would lose to you two!" Tamaki declared. "Then let's make this a contest." Hikaru started. "If you win we won't do anything to Daniel for a week." "Buuut if we win you'll have to do what we say for a week." The twins said grinning. "If neither of us win then-" I cut the twins off. "All three of you will do what I say for a week." I told them as my arms were still crossed. "Deal!" Tamaki said, commencing the start of the competition.

 **Meanwhile (3rd POV)**

Aaron had already got his name in the box. He had a chance to go on a date with Danielle. He was excited about it, but now he was heading to her locker. He left school to get some more tokens of his affections to put on her locker. He blushed at the thought of her being his someday. He didn't realize where he was going as he fantasized about Hideyoshi and walked into something.

Aaron looked up and saw someone, not a something. He freaked out immediately when he saw it was the blizzard and ran off. "Sorry!" He said running off in the opposite direction. As he ran to get away from the blizzard he turned the corner and ran into the one person he didn't want to see with all of the stuff. "...You're my admirer!?" Aaron heard her say making him grow nervous. "I-I wanted.. I-I mean.. U-uh. Sorry!" He said blushing brightly as he pushed the stuff in her hands.

Daniel didn't have time to say anything else before Aaron ran off, but now he knew who kept putting the chocolate and flowers on his locker. He sighed as he looked at the flowers and chocolates before looking up to where Aaron ran off to. Aaron was a nice guy from what he knew of him, but he wasn't interested. He was straight. Well that's what he thinks. Now though he has to let him down gently, even if he seemed rude he doesn't like making people upset. Tamaki's an exception.

The only problem now was to find Aaron or his locker and write a rejection letter.

* * *

 _ **Hello sorry for the long wait, my birthday was June 3rd so I was busy planning on what I was going to do for it. Also I have exams so I'm doing that as well. Anyway, how did you all like the chapter? Aaron is now available for choosing as well.** **Also I'm updating this on Quotev first today since doesn't like me right now. That's all, bye!**_


	9. Mini Series Chapter One

**Notice:** **_As all of you have noticed I haven't updated in a LONG time, I'm sorry for that, I'm having writers block. I'm not stopping this story though. Instead I'm making this mini series about well anything involving Daniel. So hope you like it and it will be a little short, just to warn you._**

* * *

 **Mini Chapter 1: The Dream**

 _The soft waves rolled as I laid on my back. I looked up at the stars twinkling. I felt like I could just reach up and grab a star. Land hit me as I stopped moving. I sat up and looked behind me seeing a door. I didn't hesitate as I entered through the door. I found myself in a hall with seven rooms. The hosts faces were above each door. I turned to go back, but nothing was there. So I looked around the hall._

 _I opened one door and saw a bunch of stuff animals and cake. Obviously, this was Honey's door. "Daniel-chan! eat some cake with me!" I heard him say before being dragged to the many cakes. "Um Honey, I don't have the time to eat cake with you, sorry." I said rubbing the back of my neck apologetically. Honey looked up at me with tears. "I want to spend time with you Daniel-chan." He said slightly as he held my hand. "But I-" "Please." Honey interrupted me with pure sadness in his eyes. I felt my chest tighten at the sight. "You may not know it, but we all care for you Daniel-chan. Don't just think we mess with you because we don't care for you feelings. We do it because we do care." Honey smiled at me. I had no idea what he was going on about, but I couldn't argue with him. "I'll...I'll spend time with you." I said smiling slightly. "Yay!" Honey said throwing his hands in the air and hugging me tightly. My eyes soften as I hugged back._

 _Before I knew it I was back in the hall. I looked down and Honey was gone. I looked up and there were only six doors left. I headed towards another door. Inside was a small room, but there was a baby chick and a tanuki. The small creatures looked at me making me bend down and hold my hand out with a soft smile. The tanuki went over to me, letting me pet the creature. I didn't even notice Mori was in the room till I looked over and jumped slightly. "Mori-senpai. I didn't realize you were there." I said standing up. I watched him walk over and bend over and fed the tanuki and the baby chick. "Are they yours?" I asked making him grunt slightly and nod. "Can I hold one?" I asked blushing slightly. Mori nodded and grabbed my hands bringing me down and making me open my hands. I saw him gently pick up the chick and place it on my hands. I smiled as I listen to the small chirps coming from the chick. I slowly lift it up and smiled. "They're cute." Mori said quietly, not expecting me to hear. "Yeah they are cute." I said not noticing his expression after I did hear him. I looked up at him smiling with my eyes closed as I felt his hand on my head and ruffle my hair slightly. Then it happened again._

 _I was back in the hallway. Another door was gone, leaving five doors left. I sigh as I stood back up. I decided to just go with it. I opened another door a stepped in. I immediately started falling. I screamed as I fell through the air. "This was not what I expected!" I screamed as I fell through the air. "Daniel!" I heard a familiar voice. Suddenly I was in someone's arms. "Oh Daniel are you alright!? I don't know what I would do if my son was hurt." Tamaki said hugging me tightly. He rubbed his face against mine as I struggled. "Okay okay! Thanks for saving me, but now let go." I said squirming in his grasp. "I will never let go, I don't want you to get hurt." He said swinging me around. I eventually did manage to get out of his group. "Tamaki, you're not my dad! Why do you consider everyone like they're your son, daughter or mommy?" I asked as he stood their. He blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked making me sweat-drop. 'Idiot!' I thought. He smiled at me and walked towards me and put his hands on the sides of my face. "Why do you grow out your hair? Is it really because of your mother?" He asked softly. I moved away from him. "Of course it is, if it wasn't I would've cut it a long time ago." I said holding a lock of my hair. "I think it's for a different reason." Tamaki said going over to me. "But for now you should wake up." He said smiling softly at me. I looked up at him raising a brow before everything disappeared._


	10. A Day Without Haruhi

_**Voting list.**_

 _ **4 Twins**_ _ **(They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Tamaki**_

 _ **0 Mori and Honey (They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Honey**_

 _ **1 Mori**_

 _ **1 Kyoya**_

 _ **0 Haruhi**_

 _ **0 Renge**_

 _ **0 Nekozawa**_

 _ **You all still have time too vote!~ Sorry for the long wait.**_

* * *

 _ **~Reviews~**_

Guest: U should've said ur a boy. (chapter 2)

 _ **Well if you read on you'll figure out why I can't do that**_

Isla: Twins

 ** _Alright, so far the twins are in the lead_**

u/4806194/NumberZero41 : Nice story so far! I don't think I've seen any other stories where it's a boy dressing as a girl instead of the other way around.  
Also, I vote the twins!

 ** _Something tells me the twins might win this XD. Also thanks, I'm trying my best._**

Guest: Jesus Christ why are the hosts such dicks about the debt? They could literally pay it off and it would be like spending a penny for these guys.. fuck sake!

 ** _I know, but if they did that Haruhi and Daniel wouldn't be hosts/hostesses and this story wouldn't exist._**

u/5656277/Muffy3001 : This is basically a copy paste of Haruhi's story. It's kind of lazy and too be honest I expected something more original from this considering how the idea itself was kind of funny. Too bad you have the creativity of an old fart hanging by the last thread of their life (chapter 3)

 ** _Well if you think that way, then stop reading it. I don't care what you think, it's your opinion. You haven't read the whole thing so here's my advice. Not everything has to be perfect. So what I made mine like Haruhi's story. The fact is, it's not Haruhi's story this time. I love writing, and I love this story. I'm not going to have you bring me down because you don't like my story. There's plenty of other stories that would LOVE you insulting their writing and the author. I think people like you don't think. Words are hurtful, I bet you would feel bad if I insulted you, or anyone insulted you and called you names. To be honest, I don't care about how you or what others feel about me and my work. You try writing a fanifc and think of ideas of what to do. Here's advice, don't comment on this story again if you feel this way, I don't need people like you bringing me down._**

Guest:I hope Daniel will tell Aaron that he's not a girl but how will Aaron reacted to the truth.

 ** _Well you'll just have to find out._**

u/8227567/animefreak112097 : update please

 _ **I'm sorry for the long wait T-T. I'll update now.**_

 ** _~sorry for the rant, now onto the story!~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Day Without Haruhi**

 **Daniel's POV**

I noticed something today as I went to school. Everyone was acting different. I sweat-dropped as I watched girls in tears. "What's got everyone so upset?" I asked as I continued on my way. "Poor Haruhi." "I hope he feels better soon." I heard girls talking. 'So Haruhi's sick?' I thought as I made it to class. There I was immediately surrounded by the devils. "Danielle~ We're bored and Haruhi's not here." The twins said in sync. "I'm not entertaining you two." I immediately said as I went to my seat. I sighed as the twins followed.

"So what should we do when we win the contest Daniel?" Kaoru asked making me roll my eyes. "I doubt you two would win, there's a slim chance that you two would even be picked." I told the two of them which only made them smirk. "Let's make it interesting then, but this time instead of just the boss doing what we say, we have too pick your outfit when we win and go on a date." The twins said making me scoff. I thought about it to myself for a minute. 'It's not like they'll win, they're too confident and cocky. Plus someone else has a better chance too win then they do.' I took a mental note that the twins wouldn't win. "Deal!" I said making their smirks grow.

~ **Time Skip~**

"My poor Haruhi! Sick at home while I'm stuck here not being able too comfort my child!" Tamaki declared as he sobbed dramatically. "Come on Boss, it's just a cold, she'll be back tomorrow." The twins said patting his back. "Besides we still have Daniel." Hikaru said making them look at me. "In just a couple days is where we find out who will take Daniel's first date." "And we're sure we'll win." Hikaru and Kaoru said grinning. Tamaki stood up. "Like you two will win! I won't allow it! It should be to take him on a date!" Tamaki declared making me sweat-drop. "I don't want any of you too win." I said drinking some tea and making a face afterwards. I quickly put the tea down. It was disgusting. I'll just stick with coffee.

"Daniel! We picked out an outfit you should wear on our date." The twins said showing their choice. I paled and opened my mouth in shock. It was a dress, A SHORT DRESS! The dress reached to my upper thigh. I can just imagine my underwear showing every time I bend down in that thing. It had a strawberry on the shirt that went with it. ( 63a6c894e78e3bfe8ae600647bdaac Here's the dress, but a little shorter, it can be shown on Quotev)

"You'll look so cute in this. Try it on." The twins pressured me. "W-What!? No way!" I said but I was already grabbed and dragged off. Next thing I knew I was in the outfit. "You look adorable" The twins said as I stepped out of the changing room. I was blushing in embarrassment. I can feel the air on my thighs with every step I took. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Daniel! We're suppose too be doing our jobs now what are you guys do-" Tamaki stopped as he found us. 'Great, just great.' I grumbled as I shrunk down. "What do you think boss? This is the outfit Daniel will wear once we win the contest." The twins grinned mischievously. I glanced up seeing Tamaki's red face making me more irritated, he's probably having one of his fantasies.

"I will not have my son wear that, especially not during the date!" Tamaki declared. "He should wear this for when I win the date." Tamaki said holding out a dress of his own. 'Haruhi come back!' I thought as my shoulders sagged. 'Without Haruhi they're more focused on me, I want today too end!' I continued too plead as the three argued about the clothing I should wear. I sighed and went back into the changing room and put back on the girl's yellow uniform. I'd rather wear this than those choices anyway.

"Daniel-chan! Let's eat some cake together!" Honey-Senpai said after I finished changing. I didn't even answer as he dragged me over to his table with his guests. I looked up at Mori-Senpai and he nodded in greeting to me. You know what, I never hang out with Honey or Mori-Senpai. The Twins and Tamaki usually make me hang with them. Anyway I ate the chocolate cake that was in front of me, I couldn't help but think about the contest. What if the Twins did win!? I do not want too wear that thing! I don't want Tamaki too win either! I was getting nervous now. Maybe I can get Haruhi too add her name to the contest so I can go on a date with her instead of anyone else.

"Daniel-chan, do you want the chocolate or the strawberry cake?" Honey asked smiling. "Um. Well I guess I like the chocolate cake." I said blushing slightly. "Chocolate? You like chocolate?" "That's so cute!" I heard as I was hugged. I blushed and pushed them away. "Shut up, it's just chocolate." I said taking a slice of cake. "I'll make sure there's always chocolate cake for you to eat!" Tamaki declared earning a slight sigh from Kyoya. 'I guess he doesn't like sweets.' I thought as I glanced at Kyoya. Suddenly a chocolate cake was in front of me. "Um guys, I can't eat a whole cake." I said moving away from the cake. 'Is this how Haruhi feels when they're always bothering her?' I thought as I ignored them as they talked to me and argued over me.

After school and club hours I walked home. Of course the other hosts were trying to get me to go to their houses to hang out. They're still trying to. I just hope Haruhi get's better and everything gets back to normal. I didn't even make it home before I was kidnapped once again. "Come on, I'll show you my domain! My home is your home!" Tamaki declared. 'Great I get kidnapped by Tamaki.' I thought as I crossed my arms. "You'll love it there Daniel! I can give you a tour of my humble abode!" He told me spreading his arms wide. "Sure, it'll be fantastic." I said sarcastically. "It sure will, my son!" Tamaki said not noticing my sarcasm.

I never thought I would be saying this, but Tamaki's house, or should I say mansion, was huge! It is twice as big as my house. I didn't notice my mouth was open as I looked at the mansion. "Wonderful isn't it?" Tamaki said looking at me. I tsk and look away. "It's okay, I guess." I said, climbing out of the car. Tamaki followed after me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on! I'll show you everything!" Tamaki said dragging me behind him to show me everything in his house.

"Master Tamaki, who is this that you have brought to our household?" An old lady said stopping the two of us. "Oh, Shima, this is Daniel." Tamaki introduced me. "Um hello." I said to her. I wasn't good at introducing myself to older people. "He lacks manners, as do you Master Tamaki, I guess both of you need some lessons, since you both don't know the proper way to greet someone." She said grabbing both of our ears and dragging us off. For an old lady she is tough! And scary!

Despite the manner lesson it was, how you say, fun. I wouldn't say it out loud though. Tamaki doesn't need a bigger ego because of me. I'm quite surprise none of the other hosts have come here, I guess they didn't find out Tamaki took me. Well after the long day I was finally brought home where I collapsed on the couch, falling asleep immediately.

Once I got to school the next day I saw Haruhi was better and immediately hugged her. "Haruhi I missed you so much! It was so awful without you here!" I told her hugging her tightly. Girls immediately squealed at the sight. "I didn't think there would be a problem for me not being here for one day." Haruhi said hugging back. "Don't leave again, I can't stand being alone with them." I told her. "Yeah, they can be a hand full." Haruhi sweat-drop as she patted my back. "So what did they do exactly?" She asked slightly. I told her everything, minus the me having fun at Tamaki's. "Without you they become more obsessed with me." I told her. "Well that sounds like something they would do." She said.

So the rest of that day everyone greeted Haruhi back and everything is how they should be. Till the day the contest ends that is.


	11. And The Winner is, Daniel's First Date 1

_**Voting list.**_

 _ **5 Twins**_ _ **(They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Tamaki**_

 _ **0 Mori and Honey (They can have alone time with Daniel)**_

 _ **1 Honey**_

 _ **1 Mori**_

 _ **1 Kyoya**_

 _ **0 Haruhi**_

 _ **0 Renge**_

 _ **0 Nekozawa**_

 _ **The winners are Hikaru and Kaoru! By a landslide!~**_

* * *

 _ **~Reviews~**_

Wow: who is this into stuff? (chapter one)

 _ **Well quite a few people actually, so there.**_

Fangirl: Great chapter, can't wait to see who will win the contest, by the way, is Daniel going learn about Tamaki's past & can't wait to see him meet the Zuka Club in the future chapter.

 _ **Yes, he is going to learn about his past, eventually. A lot of people can't wait for the Zuka Club.**_

Fangirl: Great chapter, can't wait to see who will win the contest

 _ **Thanks**_

u/9698614/kagewolf25: Awesomeness I love your story its brilliant also this story is, in fact, different to the canon as iv watched the anime hundreds of times, the twins never held anything of Haruhi's hostage and there was never a sleepover at her house, so yes your awesomely brilliant story is different, so please keep updating your wicked story and ignore those lying assess who say otherwise. My votes for the twins

 _ **Thanks, it means so much to me to have a supporting reader. :)**_

~ _onto the sto_ _ry!~_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: And The Winner Is... Daniel's First Date: Part One!**

The day I had feared for this month has arrived. The contests conclusion. I can't believe they even made this contest. I sighed and continued on my way, there's nothing to be done anyway. I just hope the winner is not going to be the Twins or Tamaki, anyone else I'll be fine with, I just don't feel how you say, relaxed with those three. I feel all over the place when they're near and are constantly suggesting stupid ideas or trying to make me or Haruhi do stuff.

"Daniel-chan!" I heard Honey say as he ran up to me with his bunny. "Who do you think is going to win today?" He asked as he smiled brightly. "I don't know, but I do hope it's not Tamaki or the Twins. I feel they'll overdo the date." I honestly told Honey. "You never know, they may surprise you." Honey giggled before running off with Mori close by. I still don't know how he's the third year and still acts like a child.

I've been getting more attention from most of the guys in school. They kept talking to me about when they win and where the date will be, or more perverted stuff I will not repeat. Some girls even talked to me about hanging out with me as friends. They'll probably ask questions about the hosts or how to get guys to like them. I honestly wouldn't mind if a girl won the contest, I'm already used to being asked questions like that.

Going to my locker I see letters sticking out of it. I've been getting more of those as well, I was kinda hesitant to open my locker. I don't want to be flooded by paper. As I slowly opened my locker a small pile fell to the ground. I guess my mind makes things worse than what they appear. Maybe I should just get a box and just have, _'Letters for Danielle Hideyoshi'_ written on it. It would be better than leaving them in my locker so it could pile up and fall once I open it. It was also annoying how all these guys have no shame. It disgusts me. If I didn't have the thought of being kicked out I would tell them all I was a guy, NOT a girl. I'd probably do it anyway before I leave for college.

I step into class seeing the Twins and Haruhi talking, mostly the twins talking to her though. I decided to sit in the back this time, hopefully, they wouldn't notice me. Sadly they did. "Danielle, sit by us." They said in unison making me sigh. I knew they would make me do it in the end so I went over and sat in an empty seat near them. "Are you excited for today?" "You'll find out who will go on a date with you." They said grinning. "No, I'm not, I don't want to go on a date with anyone," I said crossing my arms. "It'll be fun when we win." They said grinning. "There's a slim chance that you guys will win," Haruhi told them making them shrug. "You never know." They continued to say in unison.

I really hope they don't win. I sighed as I headed to the club, they would reveal who won after club hours. So that means I have to stay after school. I opened the doors and saw the host dressed as mermaids and other fish? "Daniel you're here, put this on," Tamaki said holding out a mermaid costume. "Really?" I asked. "Just do it." He told me. I grumbled and took the costume and went to the changing room.

I blinked as I looked at myself in the mirror in the changing room. There was no way I was going out there in this. "Hell no," I said as I started undressing. "I'm not wearing this!" I shouted. "Come on, unless you want to be a shrimp." The twins said. I was silent for a moment, I hated shrimp. I don't know why they just look weird and I don't understand what they do in the world. I'll look it up later. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid mermaid costume," I grumbled as I put the costume back on.

I pushed back the curtain looking at the others. "How am I supposed to walk?" I asked as my cheeks heated up. "You look so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You look like a real mermaid Daniel-chan!" Honey said smiling brightly. "Now the hair accessories," The twins said going over.

It only took them a couple minutes before I was done. So let me give you a description of how I look, I have a purple-blue tail with a bow around my waist that that has a shell in the middle of it. I wore a beaded necklace as I have a shell in my hair with more beads around it. "You look more like a girl, adorable," Tamaki said making me roll my eyes. I also had a purple-blue sash around my chest so people would still think I am a girl.

I tried moving in the costume, but fell on my face as a result."I can't move in this thing!" I said as I got up, or tried to. Suddenly I was picked up by Mori-Senpai. I blushed slightly, but I hid it by just crossing my arms. "Why am I the mermaid?" I asked them. "Because you're the only 'girl'." The twins told me shrugging. I huffed and looked away. It's bad enough that I'm being carried by Mori.

"You can put me down Mori, I think I can handle myself," I told the giant making him, gently, put me down in a chair. Pretty soon it was that time again where we would entertain guests, I wasn't a fan of doing it in this costume, but it's not like I had a choice, right? Guys were complimenting me about my outfit and well, being boys, girls were telling me I was so pretty and how I could pull it off. I told them, it's easy and that they could pull this outfit off as well.

"Oh, Danielle which one of the hosts would you want to date?" A girl asked making me spit out some tea and cough. "W-What? Sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked looking at the girl who just giggled. "Which one of the hosts would you want to date?" The girl asked again. "W-Well I-I..." I stuttered before the twins went over. "Yeah Danielle, which one of us would you date?" They grinned at me.

Of course that got attention of the other hosts and I just shrank down. "Why would I date any of you" I remarked crossing my arms once my confidence was back. "Well you must like one of us, you got so nervous there." Hikaru smirked at me making me glare at him. Before I could answer the bell rung. "It's time!" The twins said grinning. "Danielle Hideyoshi will find out who her date or dates will be." They said as people already started coming in the club.

I have no idea where they kept the vote wheel thing, but suddenly it was there and Kyoya was spinning the wheel. "Everyone gather around, we will see who the victor is in a moment." Kyoya said before reaching in and taking out a piece of paper. "And the winner is..." He looked at the paper. "Hikaru and Kaoru." He declared making the twins high face as I paled. 'Nononononononono!' I screamed mentally before falling backwards.

The next thing I knew I was in the nurses office, I sat up and looked around. "Oh you're awake, I contacted your parents and they will arrive shortly." The nurse said coming into my sight from behind a curtain. "What happened?" I asked her. "Well apparently you fainted and your friends brought you here. And yes I know your secret and am under oath to not say anything Mr. Hideyoshi." The nurse smiled at me making me sigh.

"Daniel, thank god, are you okay?" My mom asked me as she came in with my father. "Yeah mom, I'm okay." I smiled slightly before being hugged by my mom. "Be careful next time, I don't want my baby hurt." She said making me blush. "Mom." I said quietly as the nurse giggled at us. "Oh hush, you're my son and I have the right to show my affections." She said kissing my cheeks making my blush worse. It's not that I don't like my mom's kisses, but in front of other people was embarrassing.

We left the school which was almost completely empty, I enjoyed the ride home with my parents, but dreaded the thought of my date with the twins. Now I had to wear that monstrosity. Also I felt a bit bad for Tamaki since he has to do what they say now. Once I got home I immediately heard the phone ring and went to answer it. "Hello?" I asked the person on the other line. "Tomorrow night at eight is when we'll pick you up for our date, Daniel." I heard the twins say making me tense. "Fine, but don't do anything weird!" I yelled at them before hanging up the phone. I turned around and leaned against the wall and groaned. I have to get ready for my date with the devils.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy writing for other stories and all that. But here it is the first part of Daniel's Date. I will also be updating a Mini series chapter today or tomorrow. I just wanted to let you guys know. Another thing is that I love the support you all are giving me and giving this story over 4,000 views! That's a lot and I'm glad you guys like this story or are just waiting for the Zuka Club to show up. I will tell you that it will take some chapters till the Zuka club are announced, so please be patient. Also in the Mini series I will introduce new characters that WILL be in the real story as time goes on. That's all, have a good day/night!**_


	12. Mini Series Chapter Two

**Mini Chapter 2: Daniel's other Friends**

 **? POV**

It's been a couple months since Daniel moved. I was really missing him. I wish I could see him in person again. That would make my day. I hope he's having a good time. He tends to have trouble figuring out what's fun and what's not, obviously, he does have some fun, but I worry about him. Every day I've been asking my parents to get me into Ouran to see Danel more, but they kept saying no, that they didn't have the money. It makes me upset that I'm poor, I just wish he was here now.

One day I was walking home from school and I saw that my parents were home early, once I hurried to my house I saw some of my friends there. "Jamie! We're going to Ouran with you! We're going to surprise Daniel there." Hikari told me as he grinned. "What? Really!?" I exclaimed to my parents who just smiled and nodded. "You're going next week." My mother said with a smile making me throw a fist in the air. "Yes! Daniel your best friends are coming to town!" I shouted to the heavens as the rest of my friends cheered with me.

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone and yes this is SUPER short, but that's the point of this series, to be short updates so you guys won't wait as long, even though you already have ^-^' Sorry about that, but now Daniel's friends from his old town is going to Ouran and find out what Daniel has been up to. Tell me what you think will happen when they meet the host club? Also yay, a double update to make up for your long wait for this story to update!**_


	13. And The Winner is, Daniel's First Date 2

_**Update! I have recently made information about my OC's for this story, you can find it on this site:**_ ** _story/10258065/Im-Not-A-Girl-OHSHC-OC-Characters_**

 ** _I also made a poll for this story on my profile, so feel free to check that out too._**

 _ **~Reviews~**_

U/9698614/kagewolf25: FANTASTIC loved your update and can't wait to read your next one, I personally would love to see the twins being possessive of Daniel

 _ **Yup, that chapter will be after Chapter eight is finished. I honestly love reading reviews, from all of you. Even if you just PM me it'll be fine, but that doesn't mean I will give out spoilers!**_

Guest: I was hoping that Aaron Mikalo would win.

 _ **Don't worry there will be more Aaron at a later date.**_

~ _onto the sto_ _ry!~_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: And The Winner Is... Daniel's First Date: Part Two!**

I didn't want to go through with this, but you can't exactly run away when they're right in front of your house. Correction, I could have run away, but they would find me no matter what with Kyoya's help. Curse that glasses wearing demon! "Daniel! Come out, come out, we know you're there." They said making me groan and open the door. "It's not eight," I told them as I was wearing my pajamas still. "We know, we just wanted to see you in pajama's again." They said grinning making me blush slightly. "Pervs," I muttered, but let them in. "We got you your clothes for our date Daniel-chan." They said holding out the girlish outfit.

I grabbed the outfit grumbling and went upstairs. "Mom, Dad! I'm going out! I'll be back at eleven!" I shouted to my parents as I went to my room. "Alright sweety, are your friends here? They're early." My mother said as she went out of her and dad's room.

"Hello, Mrs. Hideyoshi." I heard the twins say as I got dressed. "Hello, you two must be Hikaru and Kaoru." I heard my mom tell them. "Yup, that's us. Don't worry about your son, we'll bring him home safely." They told her making me roll my eyes. I put the shirt over my head before glancing at the time. It was seven thirty, thirty minutes before they were supposed to come here. "Daniel, are you ready yet?" Kaoru asked knocking on my door. "Yeah yeah, give me a minute," I grumbled putting on the skirt. Once I finished getting dressed I opened my door. "You look so cute." They said grinning. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Bye mom," I muttered walking by her as she giggled. "Have fun you three." She said waving. "We will," The twins said smiling brightly before following me out. "Your mom is nice," Kaoru said making me nod. "Yeah, she is. Now, where are we going?" I asked them making them grin. "It's a surprise." They said to me before grabbing my arms and dragging me off to their limo.

"We can go now," Hikaru told the driver making him nod and drive off. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Can I at least get a hint?" I asked them making them shake their head no. I sighed and leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. Before I knew it I was at the twins' house, or mansion. "Wow," I said looking at the mansion as the twins snickered. "Like what you see?" Hikaru asked as he snickered at me. I tsked and rolled my eyes. "It's not like I've seen one before," I stated. I've been to Tamaki's mansion before and it was about the same size.

"We already have dinner ready for our time together," They told me as we left the limo. I rolled my eyes as a result. "It better not be super romantic, I'm not attracted to the both of you," I told them as I followed them through their house.

I couldn't help be amazed at the place around me, it was different than Tamaki's mansion. Maybe I can see where the rest of them live, I can imagine that each of their homes is different incredibly. Anyway, I just watched servents open doors for us as we walked through. I was shocked at how much food there was. "Choose a seat and dig in," Kaoru told me as they smiled. They didn't help that I wanted to eat it all and show how much of a glutton I am, but some urges are overpowering.

I could just feel them grinning at me as I started eating, the mouth-watering food. Don't get me wrong I still don't think of them other than in a friendly way, but they sure know how to treat their guests... Or at least to me. They must have heard of the saying, 'The way to your man's heart is through his stomach.' I really hope they aren't trying to make me fall for them just because their food is good. "Hey Daniel, you should slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." I heard Hikaru tell me. My realization hit me, I must be a slob!? So I did what any normal person would do, I ignored it and continued eating, but I did eat slower. Now I can imagine they'll bribe me with food like this in the future.

As if the gods were punishing me, I couldn't eat anymore and was laying my head on the table. My stomach hurt so bad, I could feel the twins trying to comfort me by rubbing my back, but to be honest I'm surprised they wouldn't be laughing at me and telling me, 'I told you so!' I would do that. A part of me felt relieved that they didn't though, I guess this was okay for my first date.

"I told you that you would get a stomach ache," Hikaru told me making me growl. "Shut up," I replied as I kept my head in my arms. Never mind, about feeling relieved, he just told me, 'I told you so', so it's not okay anymore. "Hikaru go get Daniel some medicine." I heard Kaoru tell Hikaru, the sound of footsteps leaving signaled that Hikaru left. "We're sorry that you got a stomach ache, Daniel. We didn't expect you to eat that much in so little time." Kaoru told me, rubbing my back. "Well, I'm a glutton, I admit it and I'm not sorry for liking food," I told him lifting my head up slightly.

Kaoru chuckled at me and patted my back. "Well, since you liked the meal, how about dessert later? That is if you're feeling better." He offered. I thought about it for a minute. "Depends on what it is?" I replied to him. "It may be ice cream, Hikaru and I were planning on going out for ice cream with you," Koru told me making my eyes widen. "...Okay, I can go for ice cream." I mumbled laying my head back on the table making Kaoru laugh.

"I'm back, here Daniel." I heard Hikaru say as I lifted my head and grabbed the medicine. "Thanks," I said before taking some medicine. "Do you guys have anything else planned?" I asked them as I sat up. "We can show you our game room," They said in unison. "You have a game room?" I asked, shocked. "Of course we do, what else are we suppose to do all day?" They shrugged and lead me through the halls. I didn't expect them to have a game room, I knew they were rich, but seriously!? A game room? Well, this can't be all bad, it can't get any worse... Can it? I shake my head in disagreement. 'Don't jinx it!' I screamed at myself mentally as we went up the stairs.

The first thing that went through my mind was how this room looked like an arcade, there were games everywhere! "Cool!" I said without thinking before going in the room, not even thinking. "We knew you would like it, who doesn't like video games?" They said as they followed me and watched me play games. "You guys can play too, it's your game room, right? You guys should have fun too." I smiled at them before playing Pacman.

At first, I thought this would be a disaster, but it wasn't, it was pretty fun. I won't admit it to anyone, maybe, but it is the best date I had so far. I guess I can do more of these, but as friends only!

"I bet I can beat you at a shooting game Daniel." Hikaru smirked at me making me stop playing. I slowly turned my head towards him. "You're on." I said making him snicker and lead me to a shooting game. "If I win you have to sleep over with us." Hikaru grinned at me. "What will I get if I win?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "You can get one thing you want, it can be anything." Kaoru said making Hikaru nod. "Fine, deal." I said before taking a gun.

I was in the lead for the most part, which made me think I was going to win, but of course I lost. "No!" I shouted and dropped the gun and crossed my arms. "Someone's a sore loser, besides it'll be fun. We still need to get ice cream. You can change out of that outfit now." They told me as I looked down at myself. I totally forgot I was wearing this! "Fine, but I want to get my stuff first!" I told them making them grin. "Let's go then." They said grabbing onto me and running out.

When I got back home I told my mom I was spending the night before going to my room and getting changed out of the ridiculous clothes. I sighed as I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into my bag before heading out where the twins waited for me. "You're so cute in your normal wear." They said making me tsk and walk past them. "Let's just get ice cream already." I grumbled, crossing my arms, still sour about losing the bet. "Come on, aren't you having fun with us?" Hikaru asked making me roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah, sure." I said, but for some reason I saw him frown slightly. I ignored it since it went away as fast as I saw it.

We got some ice cream and Hikaru was still strangely silent. I could see Kaoru talking with him as I got my ice cream, did they really care if I was having fun or not? I guess I should apologize for being a jerk. I licked my chocolate ice cream and walked over. "Um, sorry about my behavior, I am having fun, I just don't like losing games or bets." I said looking away. Suddenly I was hugged tightly. "You're so cute! We're not upset about that, Hikaru just forgot his money so I paid for him." Kaoru said making me stare at them. "Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed. "You guys are so confusing!" I said storming to the limo and sitting down in the vehicle. I continued to eat my ice cream as I slowly started falling asleep. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I yawned as I woke up the next morning, but I wasn't in my own bed, I then remembered the bet making me groan. At least the Twins didn't sleep with me, but now I'm hungry and I don't want to get up. Eventually I will have to get up, but this bed was so warm and comfy. Maybe another couple minutes. I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. "Daniel wake up, we have to take you home now." I heard them say making me groan and sit up. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. "Okay." I said tiredly before getting out of the bed. I guess this date wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Mini Series Chapter Three

_**Merry Christmas Everyone, sorry for not updating, I'll be sure to update soon, but here is a little Christmas special on how Daniel got Dodo, enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Mini Chapter 3: How Daniel Got Dodo**

 _ **11 years ago~**_

Daniel was in the mall with his parents, he was bundled up in a jacket and wearing a hat and scarf that covered most of his face. It was winter if that wasn't clear enough and he and his parents were shopping for food, clothes, etc. Suddenly Daniel stopped seeing a rack full of stuff animals, once particular stuffed animal stood out to him. The four-year-old's eyes sparkled at the German shepherd toy.

He went over to the rack and picked up the stuffed toy, he lifted it into the air as he thought light from the heavens shined down upon the toy in his hands. This was the one, the toy that would be his best friend for all eternity! "I'll call you Dodo." Young Daniel giggled as he ran over to where his parents were. "Mama! Papa! I want this toy, please." The four-year-old begged his parents as they looked at him before each other. "I'm sorry Daniel, but we can't afford a toy today." His mother said making the boy tear up. "No! I want Dodo! He's supposed to be with me forever! Please!" Th boy cried as he hugged the stuffed animal tightly to his chest. "I'll do anything, please Mommy!" Daniel sobbed looking up at his parents while tears rolled down his face.

A sigh was heard from his mother as he bent down and put her hands on his face. "Sweetheart, I know you want this toy, but we don't have enough money. You can have him another time." She told him gently as he sobbed and went back to the rack and put the toy back. His heart ached as he wanted nothing more than to embrace the toy once more and bring him home.

The days went by and the once smiling boy was sulking in his room, he wanted that toy more than anything else. He bet another kid has him now and is playing with him. He sniffed and rubbed his puffy eyes as he crawled into bed once more as the stars began to shine. He'll never be happy without Dodo by his side. Nothing will make him happier than seeing Dodo in the morning on his bed.

A yawn escaped the four-year-old as he woke up the next morning. He looked to see if Dodo was on his bed, but sadly he wasn't. Daniel frowned and got out of bed and walked down the stairs wearing his fuzzy one-piece pajamas. He gasped seeing all the presents under the tree and ran to his parent's room. "Mommy! Daddy! Santa came!" He said bouncing on the bed before jumping off and running back to the living room where the presents were. His parents followed after him yawning and looked tired, but Daniel was so excited to see what he got for Christmas.

Present after present went by, all new toys he could play with, but no Dodo. He sighed and sat on the couch holding a new scarf he got. "Daniel, there's another present left, it's for you." His mother said as she came back to the room from the kitchen holding a small box. Daniel smiled brightly and grabbed the box and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw Dodo in the box with a bow around his neck and a little note saying, 'Merry Christmas! -Love Santa'. "Yay! Santa got me Dodo! Thanks' Santa! Thanks mommy and daddy!" He said hugging his parents before running to his room with Dodo as he forgot about his other presents. That is till he woke up with them in his room the day after Christmas.


	15. Daniel's Friends Meet The Host Club Pt1

_**If anyone has the Sims Four my account name is OfficialLight. You may see a sim version of Daniel, his parents, and his friends (Not the host club).**_

 _ **So feel free to send me sims that you think they look like. You can even do ships with them ^-^. I'll download them (if I can) and see all of them. If you make a video of playing with them be sure to give me a link too.**_

* * *

 _ **~Reviews~**_

u/9698614/kagewolf25: Another brilliant chapter can't wait for your next one.

 _ **Thanks and you won't be disappointed.**_

Guest: Great chapter. At least Daniel had a great time w/the twins, but I do hope the next chapter will be good & funny, I really want to see the Zuka Club's reaction when they see about Daniel's true gender, I bet it will be really really funny, make sure you put them in the future chapters.

 _ **Don't worry I will.**_

Guest: Please please please please update the next chapter really soon, I'm dying from waiting.

 _ **I'm sorry this takes time, but I'll make sure to update soon.**_

 _ **~Quotev Reviews:**_

TheFairyHunter: Omg I nearly cried because Dodo was my sisters dog plush that she lost! (Chapter 5: Unwanted sleepovers)

 _ **That's so sad! I don't know what I would do if I lost my Dodo!**_

647770093: In my heart Daniel x Aaron will live on! (Daniel's Admirer)

 _ **I bet some people do and you never know what might happen**_

~ _onto the sto_ _ry!~_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Daniel's Friends Meet The Host Club**

Everything went on as normal as the weekend ended, I was currently at school and being bombarded with questions such as, 'What did you do with them?' 'What's their house like?' And other stupid questions like that. I sighed in relieve as I got to class and sat in the back.

"Class we have a few new students today, Please introduce yourself." The teacher said making the class look towards the front. My eyes widened seeing a pink-haired and blue-haired male. "Hey, I'm Jamie Yusaki." The pink-haired boy said smiling. "I'm Hikari Saga." The blue-haired one said. Suddenly Jamie and our eyes connected. "Alright, you may have any empty seat and we can get started." The teacher said. Jamie went over and sat next to me. Hikari went on the other side of me. "So you crossdress now?" Jamie asked me making me tsk and hit his arm. "Hey, that's no way to treat your best friend," Jamie whined.

I sighed as I stood at the host club, my four childhood friends were in the same room as the host club. "Daniel, you didn't tell me you were into this stuff!?" Jamie exclaimed making me hit him on the head. "I'm not, and stop exaggerating." I sighed looking away.

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, the host club was grouped in the corner. "Boss, what are we going to do?" The twins asked. "They're his friends, we shouldn't get rid of them," Haruhi told them. "But look what they're doing!?" Tamaki whined as Daniel was being pinned to the couch in a hug. "Get off of my son!" Tamaki said going over there. Haruhi just sighed. "Hey! He's my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want." Jamie said making them all freeze. "Boyfriend!?" They exclaimed.

"W-What do you mean, you're not m-" Daniel was cut off by Jamie as he kissed him on the lips. Daniel's face was a dark red as the kiss lasted longer than a moment. Once their lips were apart Daniel's face was a beet red. "B-B-BASTARD!" Daniel said punching Jamie in the nose. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" He shouted at him blushing a dark red.

"D-Did you see what they did!?" Tamaki exclaimed as Daniel pushed Jamie off while the pink-ette was grinning. "It's fine, it's just a kiss." Daniel sighed as he was still blushing. "I'm sorry Daniel, but we missed you so much!" Jamie said as he was hugged again, this time Daniel was pulled apart by Hikaru. "We're his friends! Don't you see you're not wanted! He only needs us!" Hikaru shouted at them making Daniel's eyes widen.

"You can't decide that Daniel can have as many friends as he wants!" Jamie shouted back. "Guys stop!" Daniel said getting in between the two. "Firstly, Hikaru the world doesn't revolve around you, there are more people in this world and I can be friends with them if I want. Secondly, he faced Jamie. I'm not your boyfriend and if you try kissing me again I'm sending you to the hospital." Daniel poked Jamie's chest.

Hikaru just looked away before storming out of the room. "Hikaru," Kaoru said going after his brother. Daniel sighed. He turned to the others. "Well I should introduce you guys to the others, the blue haired one is Hikari, the one with brown hair is Yuri and the albino is Kaski". Kaski made some hand movements and smiled. "He said hello," Yuri said with a straight face. Suddenly Yuri placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Touch him you die." The brunette said with a straight face before leaving the room. "Yeah... He's always like that, don't worry about it." Daniel told them slightly.

"Your friends are interesting," Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses. "Yeah, but they're always like that," Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck. "So Daniel-chan, why not introduce us to your new friends." Hikari smiled brightly at him. "O-Oh, right. The blonde over there is Tamaki-senpai, the tall one is Mori-senpai, the one with the glasses is Kyoya-senpai, the smallest is Honey-senpai. The twins you just saw were Hikaru and Kaoru and finally, this is Haruhi." Daniel said smiling at his friends. "Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Hikari smiled. "Yeah," Jamie said rubbing the back of his neck.

 **Daniel's POV**

Things could have gone so much better. I didn't realize Hikaru had such a temper. Why would Hikaru get so mad? _"We're his friends!... He only needs us!"_ "I'll be back," I told the others before leaving the room to go find the twins.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long, but I been having writers' block and since I don't want to leave you without anything, I'm making this a two-part chapter. Notice they will be short so don't be upset with me. It might even be three parts. Anyway, here's what I have for this chapter, please enjoy.**_


	16. Daniel's Friend's Meet the Host Club Pt2

_**~Reviews~**_

u/9698614/kagewolf25: Definitely not upset as this chapter was brilliantly done, I also love your other oc's can't wait to read your next update

 _ **Thanks, that means a lot**_

Guest: Please please update the next chapter really soon.

 ** _I'm trying okay! T-T_**

~ _onto the sto_ _ry!~_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Daniel's Friends Meet The Host Club Part Two**

Finding out where the twins went was hard considering they were the only red-haired twins in this school. I ended up going to the roof where apparently this school had a pool. I saw the two at the other end of the roof. I bit my lip as I considered if I should go over to them now or not. I decided I should go over and talk to Hikaru to see why he reacted like that.

As I got closer I heard them talking to each other. "Hikaru, I think you should apologize. We both know you can't stay mad forever." Kaoru told Hikaru as he placed his hand on Hikaru's back. "I know Kaoru, but I just... I don't know what got into me." Hikaru sighed leaning against the railing on the roof. "Hopefully next time you'll have some self control." I suddenly told them in a joking matter making them both look over at me.

Hikaru looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, okay." He muttered slightly making Kaoru roll his eyes with a smile. "I forgive you, now let's head on back to the others." I told them with a smile before turning around and heading back expecting them to follow.

Coming back I didn't expect everyone to get along after what just happened. Then it came to me, how were my friends able to get into Ouran? "Jamie, Hikari, how were you guys able to afford coming here?" I asked them confused.

"Yuri's father happened to know the principal and convinced him to let us join." Jamie grinned. "Kaski, did you know about this?" I asked him making him shrug as he went back to eating cake with Honey. "None of us did, but we're glad we're able to come here to visit you!" Jamie said hugging me tightly.

"Okay okay enough." I said pushing him away as the twins came back. "Hikaru, Kaoru you're back." Tamaki said letting go of Haruhi who seemed to be relieved. "Yeah." Hikaru said slightly. I knew he still needed a bit of time.

"Daniel, are you listening?" Jamie pouted as he grabbed my shoulders making me face him. "No." I said bluntly making him gasp. I just realized how he and Tamaki are a like. Jamie sniffed wiping an invisible tear. "I was just saying that we are starting a club of our own and wanted you to be the mascot." He asked me.

"Huh?" I asked staring at him. "Why do you want me to be a mascot and what club?" I asked making Jamie grin. "The cooking club, with you as our mascot people will buy our cooking." Jamie grinned. "No." I immediately said, knowing where this was going. "Come on, please!" Jamie begged as I pretended he didn't exist. "Daniel, please." Jamie whined more, hugging my leg.

I was irritated by now and gave in. "Fine, but I'm not dressing in something stupid." I growled at him making him brighten up. "Yay!" Jamie said hugging me. This was the birth of the cooking club.

* * *

 ** _I know this was short, but I'm having bad writer's block for this story. More specifically this chapter, I plan on the next couple chapters being based on the jungle pool sos and the beach episode since I have plans for that._**


	17. Jungle Pool SOS!

_**~Reviews~**_

Twins forever: Why did Hikaru act the way he did

 _ **Well you tell me? Why did Hikaru act the way he did to Haruhi when her friend from middle school showed up?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Jungle Pool SOS!**

I stared blankly at the selection of swimwear in front of me. It was those unisex bathing suits. Well, mostly. No, they were all girl's one piece bathing suits. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I looked at the swimwear. Those twins are dead meat. I growled lowly, clenching my fists.

I grabbed a black bathing suit and slipped it on. I hate them so much. Once I put on the bathing suit I slammed the door open angrily. "I'm going to kill you two!" I shouted as I ran off to find the twins.

Once I made it to the area where the others were I was shot in the face with water. "Oops-""Sorry Daniel." The twins told me as I stood there. A dark aura surrounded me making them sweat drop. I looked up at them from my now wet hair with a glare sending shivers down their spines.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." I let out a growl. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" I yelled chasing after them as they ran. "This is my chance!" I heard Tamaki say and sprayed water at the twins as I chased them. It didn't help that this was amusing to the twins.

This came to an end as Honey Senpai grabbed me by the arm. "Daniel-chan! Let's swim together in the current pool!" Honey asked me with a smile. I glanced back seeing the twins and Tamaki continue their water fight and sighed. "Sure Honey senpai." I told him making his smile brighten and drag me towards the pool.

Maybe I was stupid to make that decision because I couldn't swim. I didn't want to make Honey-Senapi upset though and basically held onto him as he swam. He didn't seem to mind and I guess he immediately found out I didn't know how to swim too.

"Hey Daniel-chan, do you want to use my floaty?" Honey asked me as he swam with only his legs as I held onto his arm. I blushed, embarrassed at the thought of me using a floaty and the others teasing me about it so I shook my head. "I'm good Honey-Senpai." I said letting out a nervous smile making him frown slightly before going back to his happy self. "Okay!" He giggled and held onto my waist, keeping me a float. This obviously made me feel embarrassed, but I'm glad no one was noticing us at the moment.

Suddenly I heard an alarm making me panic slightly. "Daniel! Honey-Senpai!""Mitsukuni!" I heard Haruhi and Mori say to us. Then I noticed the wave, Honey-Senpai noticed it too, but it was too late. The wave washed over the both of us, sending Honey's floaty into the air. I gasped and covered my mouth as we were sent down the current. I felt arms hold onto me and I looked over slightly and saw Honey-Senpai. It was blurry since the current was going so fast that I had to close my eyes once water seemed to be too much as I felt light-headed and passed out soon after.

* * *

I woke up on grass before coughing up water. I felt my back being patted as I continued to cough up water. "Daniel-chan are you alright?" Honey asked me as I finished coughing up water. "Y-Yes, I a-am." I coughed before laying back down on the grass. "I just need a minute." I told Honey making him nod. "You had me so worried! I thought you were going to die if you didn't wake up soon." Honey said hugging me making me smile slightly and pat Honey's back. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me." I joked before coughing again.

After getting some rest I stood up. "We should find the others, come on Daniel-chan." Honey said grabbing my hand and leading me off into this jungle park. We didn't get far before it started raining. How you may ask? Well I don't know how, Kyoya should know, if we find the others.

"This way!" Honey-Senpai said before running under a large tree, I followed after him of course and the two of us stayed under the tree. While the two of us waited for the rain to stop I looked over at Honey-Senpai. "Honey-Senpai, how do you know Mori-Senpai? Were you two childhood friends or what?" I asked him making him smile. "Silly, Daniel-chan, Takashi and I are cousins." He smiled.

I just stared in shock. "Cousins!?" I exclaimed making him nod. "Takashi's family used to serve my family for generations till our families merged in marriage." Honey-Senpai explained looking up at the sky as it cleared up. "Let's continue looking for the others, kay?" Honey-Senpai said with a smile. "Alright." I nodded and followed Honey through the jungle once more.

"M-Maybe we can see the others if we climb a tree." I suggested pointing at a tree that looked stable enough to climb. "Good idea Daniel-Chan!" Honey-senpai said climbing up the tree. "Do you see them?" I asked Honey as I looked up at the tree. "No!" Honey said before jumping down and landing on his feet.

I jumped back in shock as I saw Honey jump down. "H-How did you do that without getting injured?" I asked Honey as I stared at him, wide-eyed. "It's easy! Want me to show you?" Honey asked with a smile. I looked back up at the giant tre before shaking my head. "I-I'm good." I stuttered making Honey-Senpai giggle. "Come on Daniel-chan, I think we're going the right way." Honey-Senpai said as he continued to lead the way.

The whole time I still couldn't wrap my head around on what Honey-Senpai just did. How can a guy his size jump down from a gigantic tree and suffer no injury? I guess Honey-Senpai is more than just a cute face and innocent guy. "But really, Honey-Senpai, how did you do that?" I asked again as we walked. "In middle school I was proclaimed the national martial arts champion. My family and I even trained soldiers across the seas, neat, huh?" Honey told me with a smile making me tense up.

Was this true!? Is Honey-Senpai that powerful!? Oh god, this kid is deeper then what I thought. Daniel said holding his head with one hand as he stared at the ground, still in shock.

After awhile of searching I was calm again, I was looking up as Honey climbed another tree to see if he could find the others. "You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!" I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Oh, hold on!" I heard Haruhi's voice making my eyes widen. "The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!" Another man's voice said.

I was about to run towards them till I saw Honey-Senpai grab a vine. "Takashi, Haru-chan, out of the way!" I heard Honey-Senpai yell as he swung down from the vine with a yell like tarzan. I ran into the clearing to see officers making me gulp. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" One of the armed officers said as the whole lot of them pointed their guns at Honey-Senpai. I never felt so much terror when I saw a dark smirk on Honey-Senpai's face before it happened.

One by one I saw the officers go down by Honey-Senpai's' hand. The officers were defeated very quickly. "You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" Honey said pointing at the guards.

I looked over, hearing more footsteps and saw Tamaki run out. "Haruhi! Haruhi, are you all right!?" He asked as he ran towards her and hugged her. "Haruhi! I was so worried." He said hugging her.

"Hey, it's Tama-chan." Honey said as the others came into view. I saw the twins go towards the guards poking them. "Oh, wow. - You okay, senpai? Daniel?" I heard the twins say. "I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." Hikaru said standing up with Kaoru. "It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work. He must have really been holding back." Karou said making both me and Haruhi look surprised.

"What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked, pinching Tamaki's hand so he would let her go. "So then-You don't know about senpai? The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." The twins informed her. I swear it's more unbelievable the second time I heard it.

"Honey senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. He seems to do that a lot. "Mori senpai's no slouch either. He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." Tamaki said making me even more surprised... Kinda. So Mori-Senpai was that powerful too? Well I couldn't expect anything less then Mori-Senpai.

Suddenly Kaoru spoke up once more. "So, how are you able to find us, Daniel and Honey senpai?" Honey turned over to look at them. "It wasn't hard. It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, so we decided to look for you guys. If it wasn't for Daniel's idea to look from the trees we might have missed you guys." Honey-Senpai smiled at them.

Then the police from the police spoke up as they were all bowing to Senpai. "We humbly apologize! I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!" "I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!" "And I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!" I heard three of them tell Honey-Senpai. I saw him blink in confusion. "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked them. "Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Hanozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment." The police officer, I honestly don't know which one at this point, told Honey-Senpai.

Soon I saw Honey-Senpai walk over to Mori-Senpai. "Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan." He said with a smile as he patted his head. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" He asked smiling. I saw him glance over at Haruhi before saying, "I don't know if I'd say that."

* * *

When we all got back to where we started the sun was setting and I was exhausted. I don't think I can handle another water park for awhile, especially one like this. "You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." "Yeah, the beach would be nice." I heard the twins suggest making me sulk slightly. I didn't want to go to the beach, I still don't know how to swim.

"You idiots, Daniel and Haruhi are not interested in anything like that." Tamaki said with a sigh. I can't believe how grateful I am for Tamaki right now. "Actually, I might like to go to the beach. I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty." I heard Haruhi say making me feel worse. "Yeah. All right. Then that's where we'll go next time." Tamaki said with a sparkle as he placed his fist in his other hand.

I glanced over at Honey-Senpai who was seated upon Mori-Senpai's shoulders'. "We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan? That'll be fun, don't you think?" Honey asked with a smile. I heard Mori say with a nod, "Yeah." Okay, I had enough. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't want to go." I told them. "Daniel-Chan, don't worry, we'll teach you how to swim when we get there." Honey said with a smile making me sigh in defeat. I can never win. "Yeah Daniel, we can give you special lessons on swimming." The twins grinned going on either side of me. "Idiots! Don't you think you are doing anything with my son!" Tamaki said pulling me towards his chest.

Just when I thought things were calming down. This is going to be a long ride home.

* * *

 _ **A quick note before I end this chapter, Reviews help me continue writing so even if it's a simple 'I love it!' or even to point out mistakes in my spelling or grammar, that would be great. Bye!**_


	18. Mini Series Chapter Four

**Mini Chapter 4: Aaron Mikalo's Story Preview!?**

Chapter one: Off to College (preview)

After dealing with those years of high school, I was free to make my own choices. Yet some things I'm going to miss at Ouran, for instance, him. Even though he doesn't feel the same way I did when I first met him, we still became good friends. I even got to hang out with his friends from middle school. Right now though, it was my time to do what I want, and I want to go to college. I already have my form signed, all I have to do is go there.

"Aaron, you ready yet? I'm not waiting forever." I heard his voice. "Coming Daniel!" I said sweat-dropping and hurrying down the stairs. Once I made it down the stairs I saw him waiting for me outside with his boyfriend,-

* * *

 _ **That's all I'm going to reveal to you all, except for this story it's going to involve the Junjo Romantica universe as well as Ouran High School Host club. Aren't you all excited? I'm still thinking of a name for this story, but I know I won't publish this story till 'I'm Not a Girl' is almost finished.**_

 _ **I know what you're going to say. 'So Aaron will not be the boyfriend of Daniel at the end?' That answer is yes, I have some people in mind to be Daniel's boyfriend/lover at the end of this story. I just haven't decided who yet.**_

 _ **Anyway, for Aaron's story, it's going to revolve around him and a boy who likes him. It's not going to base around Misaki or Usami, or any of the other characters, but they will be in that story. You can say it's a crossover between OHSHC and Junjo Romantica.**_


	19. The Cooking Club

_**~Reviews~**_

Fangirl: I hope you update the next chapter really soon, I really want to see the zuka clubs reaction when they find out Daniel true gender.

 _ **I will and don't worry it'll happen eventually.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Cooking Club**

"Danielle... Danielle, Danielle!" I heard making me sit straight up in my seat. "W-What, what?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawned. I heard a few chuckles and giggles behind me and around me. "Class isn't the time for sleeping Miss Hideyoshi." The teacher told me making me shrink down slightly with a nod. "Sorry, sir," I said before picking up my pencil and continuing notes.

The sound of paper was heard as I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I glanced over, seeing a paper on my desk. Jamie was seen next to me writing notes. Opening the paper I read the note that was written.

 _At lunch meet me in the courtyard._

 _-Jamie_

I rolled my eyes at the message and hid the paper so no one would notice it, I didn't want to be more in trouble with the teacher today. There are only a few minutes left a class anyway and heaven knows what Jamie wants from me.

* * *

Lunch came by faster than expected. I walked with my boxed lunch in my hands towards the courtyard. Once there I saw all of my friends there. "So why did you ask me to come here?" I asked them. "Well, that's obvious, it's time for your photo shoot." Jamie grinned holding a camera. "You did say you would be our mascot for our club." He smirked at me.

Oh god, I completely forgot about that. Kaski went over and grabbed my lunch. "Hey, Kaski I'm going to eat that!" I shouted at my friend. He just smiled apologetically and made some more hand movements. ' _Sorry, you'll get it back after.'_ He told me with a smile. I simply crossed my arms with a huff before a dress was flung at me. "Put that on," Yuri ordered with a blank face. I rolled my eyes and left to change, they, of course, followed me.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked as I came out wearing a short maid's dress with an apron tied around my waist and a bonnet on my head. "I look stupid," I told them as they lead me to where their club would be. "Don't be like that, it'll be quick, I promise." Jamie grinned at me before it began.

* * *

Two freaking hours! Two hours that lasted! Quick my ass. "Can I leave now?" I asked annoyed as I put the tray of cookies down on the counter beside me. "Yeah yeah, Kaski, give him his lunch back." Jamie waved his hand.

Just the mention of my food made my mouth water, I was so hungry! I didn't even wait till I was out of the room to start eating my lunch.

"Daniel, come on we've been looking everywhere for you." The twins said grabbing both of my arms and running off towards the club. "I just want to eat my lunch," I whined as I was being kidnapped once more. "You can eat later." The two told me. I let out a groan and crossed my arms.

In front of me, I witnessed what looked like another plan of Tamaki's. "What is this even about?" I asked, confused. "We're planning our trip to Kinkaku-Ji, it's a Zen Buddhist temple in Kyoto, Japan," Tamaki exclaimed showing a huge picture of the temple.

"No offense, but I'm not a traveling person," I told them turning around and heading out the door. "Come on, we'll go to a zoo too!" Honey said jumping on my back. I let out a groan in return. "I'll think about it, okay," I told Honey making him smile. "It's decided, in the near future, we'll go to Kyoto, Japan!" Tamaki exclaimed making me roll my eyes. It's as if he doesn't listen to what people say.

Speaking of people, there were already a bunch of guests waiting for us. As you know guys request me a lot and they annoy the hell out of me, but now were just female guests. "Danielle, you're so pretty in an apron." One girl said making me raise a brow. "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "Didn't you see the posters for the cooking club?" Another girl asked. "They already made posters!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, and fliers, look." A third girl asked handing me the flier.

I quickly grabbed it and read it over. How do they do this so fast!?

 **'JOIN THE COOKING CLUB TO MAKE THE BEST GOODS AROUND'**

 **All are welcome to join us.**

 **Host Club member, Danielle Hideyoshi will make an appearance as our partnership with the Host Club.**

 **Joining us will give you a chance to make food and maybe win the hearts of your crush.**

I could feel my eye twitch as I read over this. I'm pretty sure, Jamie made this, only he is capable of making me a reason to join his club, and when did the host club sponsor them!? "Excuse me for a bit." I smiled at them before standing up and storming towards a certain raven-haired male.

"Why didn't you tell me we're sponsoring the cooking club!?" I exclaimed shoving the flier to Kyoya's face. He only moved the flier away and pushed up his glasses. "Considering how much money we use to buy delicacies, having a partnership with the cooking club will give us free treats, haven't you noticed the trays? It's a little price to pay for advertising the cooking club." Kyoya said with a smile before he stood up and walked off.

Going towards a tray I lifted it up seeing a picture of the cooking club on the bottom of it making my eye twitch more. "How come I'm learning this now!?" I exclaimed. "We had a meeting about it yesterday, don't you remember, we voted on it." The twins told me eating sandwiches. "I thought you didn't like them?" I asked them. "We didn't say that, besides, they're pretty good cooks." They said making me groan.

Of course, this would happen, what else was I expecting? My only question was how did they make these so fast and spread them out so quickly? "Did you know about this Haruhi?" I asked her making her look over. "Yeah, unfortunately, it was when you fell asleep during our club meeting yesterday." She smiled apologetically.

It all came back to me like a flash from a camera.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I let out a yawn as I carried my stuff towards the club room. Why couldn't we have this meeting tomorrow? I wanted nothing more than to be in bed sleeping the night away._

 _"Daniel, come on, we're going to be late," Haruhi said grabbing my arm and leading me off to the club room. By then I was already falling asleep with every step I took. "I'm coming." I yawned as we entered the club room where the others were seated at a table, it was the same table where we talked about the twins when they were 'fighting'._

 _"Now, talking about the cooking club-" Kyoya started as I started going in and out of consciousness. "We'll take a vote, all who agree?" Kyoya said as everyone rose their hand, so I rose my hand as well, not even knowing what we were voting on. "Then it's settled, have a good evening everyone." Tamaki smiled standing up as everyone started leaving._

 _"Hey Daniel, do you need a ride home? You look like you're going to pass out." The twins asked me, I yawned in return. "Yeah, sure," I mumbled, closing my eyes once more._

 _~End Flashback~_

"That's what the vote was about!?" I exclaimed making her sweatdrop. "Yeah." She simply answered. I covered my face with a sigh before walking back to my guests. "Sorry about that," I told them with a smile. They giggled in response, "It was funny seeing you fall asleep everywhere, what did you do to make you so tired?" I guess it can't be helped to be curious. "I was working out with my friends, they wanted to start something new and forced me to join them. I ended up doing all the work as they watched." I laughed. "I'm still pretty sore from it as a result," I told them, rubbing my arm.

"Hey, let's go visit the cooking club together, Danielle!" The girls asked me. "Huh?" I asked as they stood up and grabbed my arms. "Yeah, it'll be fun!" One of them said. "W-Wait, is this aloud?" I asked looking back. "Make your guests happy Danielle." Kyoya simply said with a smirk before I was dragged off to the cooking club. I could already see the crowd of girls there as we made our way inside.

My eye twitched as I saw my friends, they were all in aprons and flirting with the girls. This immediately made me think this was the host club, but with cooking instead. "Ah! Danielle!" Jamie exclaimed going over and hugging me. "Why isn't this a lovely surprise, my little chocolate donut," Jamie said squeezing my cheeks making me blush and swipe his hands angrily. "Stop that! How did you get the word out so fast about your club?" I exclaimed.

"We just worked on it during your shoot, it's quite easy." Jamie shrugged. "It was a lot of help to finish it with the host club," Hikari said as he stirred a bowl of frosting. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I exclaimed. "We're sorry Danielle-chan, we didn't mean to upset you!" Jamie said hugging me around the waist. In response I pulled his ear, making him let go with a whimper.

Shaking my head I let out a sigh, "Anyway, what are you guys making?" I asked making Jamie recover and stand up proudly. "We're making a wedding cake, isn't that right, Yuri?" Jamie said looking over at the other male. "Yeah." He grunted as he cracked some eggs and poured the yolk into the bowl. "Why a wedding cake?" A girl asked. "Well, for all of you ladies. Why cook plenty of cakes when a wedding cake is bigger and better?" Jamie exclaimed showing a picture of a huge wedding cake.

"Taste-test!" Hikari said getting a spoon. 'Would you like to try some?" He asked softly to a girl making her blush and nodded. Hikari just smiled and scooped a little bit of frosting, "Say Ahh." He told her lifting the spoon to her lips, making her blush even more. She opened her mouth as the other girls squealed. "How did it taste?" Hikari asked her softly. "Delicious." The girl hummed blushing a bright red as Hikari moved away. He took a finger and got some frosting himself and tasted it himself. "It pales in comparison to you though." Hikari winked making the girls squeal.

I only sweatdropped at my friends. This was just like the host club. "They're so dreamy, you're so lucky Danielle." A girl said to me making me cringe mentally. "Unlucky is more like it," I muttered as I just stayed there, watching them cook with my guests. I couldn't help but think to myself, why are my friends so weird? Also, why am I friends with them?

I had to ask myself this as I just witnessed my friends act so much like the host club, it was weird on the similarities between them.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, I honestly have been waiting for more reviews, but since there was only one I decided 'Why not?' Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was honestly waiting for people to comment on the last chapter on how Honey-Senpai basically did CPR to Daniel. Well, enough of me chatting your ears off, till next time! Bye!**_


	20. The Sun, The Sea, and the Host Club

_**~Reviews~**_

Fangirl: Please please update the next chapter really soon. I want to see more of this & really want to see the Zuka club reaction about Daniel's true gender, I bet it will be very funny.

 _ **You'll just have to find out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club**

"We're going to the oceans?" I exclaimed. "Yup, it'll be fun!" Honey told me excitedly holding onto my arm. "B-But I still don't know how to swim," I said as Honey started pulling me to his limo with Mori. "Don't worry, it won't be like last time." Honey giggled as I was pushed into the limo before we drove off.

* * *

My eye twitched as I sat on a towel. When I heard we were going to the beach, I didn't expect our guests to come too. "Danielle, come swim with us!" A couple girls said going over. "I-I'm good, I'm not a swimmer," I told them quickly. "Come on, don't you want to show off your bathing suit?"

That's right, I'm wearing a bathing suit again. "I-I'm good, I'll just watch." I stuttered making them giggle. "It'll be fun, we won't go fun." The girls urged holding onto my arms and dragging me to the water. "Gah! Help!" I yelled as I was pulled into the water. "The water's not going to hurt you." One of them giggled and splashed me. I narrowed my eyes and splashed back with a grin. It wasn't long before I was in a middle of a splash fight.

"Heads up!" A voice said making me turn my head only to get hit with a volleyball. "Hey!" I shouted rubbing my nose. I grabbed the ball and threw it away. "You don't have to be mean about it." The twins pouted before going after the ball once more.

"It's a major haul! Dinner's going to be awesome!" I looked over seeing Haruhi surrounded by shellfish with Honey. This is the most happiness I've seen Haruhi express. "Hey Haruhi, tell me something, isn't this crab, crab-tivating?" Tamaki asked holding a crab making her giggle. "Oh yeah." She smiled.

Soon enough the scene was ruined by a centipede causing everyone to scream. "It's just a bug," I muttered getting out of the water. After grabbing a towel I walked over seeing Haruhi throw the bug away and be confronted by the twins and eventually the clients.

"Well isn't that just great?" "Haruhi's not normal, I thought girls were afraid of bugs." The twins said as they went over next to Tamaki. "She has to be afraid of something," Tamaki replied making me roll my eyes. "Everyone is afraid of something, it's apart of life." I shrugged, drying my hair. "Hey listen up!" The twins perked up causing the two of us look over. "We just thought of a new game that could be a lot of fun. It's called the 'Who can find Haruhi's weakness game'. So you think you're up to it?" They asked. "But that game sounds terrible," Tamaki said which I can agree with. "I agree with Tamaki." I crossed my arms.

"Eh, guess you're right, besides she'd only share her weakness with someone she's close to," Hikaru said walking away with Kaoru. "What are the rules!?" Tamaki said making me shake my head. "Now that's more like it! The deadline is sunset tomorrow. Whoever finds out her weakness first wins." The twins said. "And I have the perfect prize for the games lucky winner," Kyoya said holding out pictures of Haruhi in middle school.

Honestly, this was stupid, but everyone was already in. "Come on Daniel, play with us." The twins urged grinning. "Fine, I'll play this stupid game." I rolled my eyes, walking off.

My idea of scary made no reaction. "Um, Daniel why are you sitting in water like that?" She asked making me huff and stand up. My idea of scary was pretending to drown, but since I was too scared to go too deep in the water, I sat in the shallow part of the water. Yeah, I already lost this game. I wasn't even interested in those pictures anyway.

When Haruhi went on her own I just walked around with my arms crossed. "Danielle, come with us!" A girl asked making me look up. I saw them starting to climb up on a rock. "Isn't that dangerous?" I asked nervously. "It'll be fine, come on." They smiled, forcing me to climb with them. I could already feel myself get sick, the higher I got. There were no safety gear, railings, or anything!

"Haruhi! Look at us!" The girls said making Haruhi look up. "Be careful up there, it's dangerous!" Yeah, a little too late for that Haruhi. "Hey, they're a bunch of chicks up there." Yup this couldn't get any worse.

I hesitantly looked back seeing a couple of guys, one of them throwing a beer can to the side. "How would you like to hang with a few locals?" The blonde one asked making me shiver in disgust. "I'm sorry, you're not allowed here, this is a private beach." One of the girls told them. "Private? That means we're alone." The brown haired male said wrapping his arms around two of the girls and the blonde wrapping his arms around my shoulder and the other girls' shoulder. "Leave us alone." I tsked pushing the man's arm away.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun." The blonde smirked moving close to me and pulling me forward by my waist. I let out a growl before the blonde jumped away in pain. "Hey, they told you to leave them alone so leave!" Haruhi shouted as she held the bucket that was now empty. "You little runt." The blonde growled.

Not going to let this asshole get away I grabbed a stick and hit it on the back of the guys head, making him bend over pain. "Get lost asshole," I growled before the blonde faced me. "You little bitch." He said slapping me across the face. The force was enough to knock me to the ground. "Danielle!" One of the girls said trying to break free from the brunette.

"Hey, don't do that to my friends!" Haruhi shouted punching the guy in the face. It hardly did any damage as the blonde picked Haruhi by her collar. "You bastard." He growled and held Haruhi over the edge. "Hope you can swim!" He said throwing Haruhi off the edge. "Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki shout as he jumped in after her.

My anger got the best of me as I stood back up and kicked the blonde in between his legs. Making him shout in pain before I can get any more damage the twins took over strangling the two half to death.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, enough," Kyoya told them. "But Kyoya-Senpai, you saw what they did!" They retorted to the raven-haired male. "It doesn't matter, I have their i.d and called a doctor. If they knew what was best for them they would leave and never return." He said with a glint in his eyes at the blonde and brown-haired males. "Let's get out of here!" The brunette said after the twins let them go. All I could say that it was satisfying seeing them run away like little girls.

A pair of footsteps stopped my train of thought and looked up. "Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "My cheek just hurts, but I'm fine," I told them. "You had us worried!" The twins scolded me. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when I see people get attacked." I looked away, rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

The sun was setting before Tamaki came back, carrying Haruhi in his arms. "Are you two alright?" The twins asked. "I've called a doctor, he'll be here shortly," Kyoya said gently. "Guys I don't need a doctor," Haruhi said as Tamaki set her down. "That doesn't mean anything, it's better to be safe than sorry," I told her, crossing my arms.

Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulders. "What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them?What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?" Tamaki asked her, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think..." She argued back before Tamaki cut her off. "That's no excuse, you idiot. Don't forget, you're a girl."

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong." She frowned at him. Tamaki looked down as he let go of her shoulders. "You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" He declared to her.

Alright, things could have gone a little better, but I agree with Tamaki. Not even I could stand against those guys even though I'M a guy.

* * *

I winced once more as I placed some more medicine on my cheek in one of the many bathrooms in this place. It's not a surprise Kyoya owns it. The doctor told me keep putting this medicine on it till the bruising goes away, he also told me to put disinfectant on my elbow. Apparently I scratched my arm when I was hit to the ground.

"That's enough." I told my reflection before leaving the bathroom and heading towards the dining area where the others. "It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it's gonna rain." Honey said, looking out the window as I walked in the room. "Let's hope we don't lose power." I replied sitting down. "We won't." Kyoya replied.

"It's not just gloomy outside." Hikaru commented looking back. "It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at senpai." Kaoru said as they looked over at Tamaki. He was being over dramatic and sulking again. "Tamaki, quit moping. You're making everyone feel gloomy." I told the blonde frowning. "You shouldn't have fought with her in the first place boss." The twins told him before the door opened. We all looked over seeing Mori and Haruhi.

Honey was the first to speak. "Whoa! you look so cute, Haru-chan!" Honey commented on Haruhi's pink, frilly night gown. "Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" The twins asked. "From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff." Haruhi said tugging the bottom of her night gown. "That's awesome! Way to go, dad!" The twins grinned, putting their thumbs up.

I never thought anything could be more uncomfortable, but the tension between Haruhi and Tamaki was awful. I guess everyone else noticed it as well. "Oh, this is uncomfortable." "Yeah, kind of awkward." The twins muttered looking at Haruhi and Tamaki as they sat next to each other.

"Let's dig in. These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious." Honey said trying to calm the tension before everyone started eating. Honestly I wasn't big on seafood, but seeing Haruhi eat so much of it made me feel like a skeleton. "These crabs... taste in-crab-ible. Get it?" She joked as she ate. Tamaki just looked at her. "Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest." He told her, but she just kept eating. "Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She retorted as she ate. "You... trying to be cute?" Tamaki asked her making her glance over at him as she kept eating.

Tamaki clenched the table sheet before standing up. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care, then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room, please?" Tamaki said as he left. "No problem." Kyoya said wiping his mouth before standing up. "Well, excuse me, everyone." He said before following after Tamaki.

All I could do was stare at the crab, what was so good about it? I've been too occupied by Tamaki and Haruhi I didn't get the chance to eat yet. So without a second thought I cracked open the crab and took a bite. It wasn't so bad, the after taste though. It might've just been me, but I don't think I would eat this again. I think this as I kept eating the crab.

I looked over at Haruhi who just looked down. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself." She sighed. "So, that's it. He got to you, huh?" The twins told her. "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." "But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Hikaru said before Kaoru continued. "Besides, that's not the real issue here." They told her. "To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." Hikaru told her making her look up, confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything." She told us making me shake my head. "You're wrong." I spoke up. "Yeah, that's not true, Haru-chan. I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most." Honey smiled at Haruhi as she looked over.

Looking at her I could tell she didn't quite understand. "So you were worried about me? But why?" She asked making Honey sigh. "You're hopeless." The twins shook their heads. "You think? Guys, I'm really sorry." She told us.

Before I knew it I was pulled into a group hug with Haruhi. "Apology accepted, you little mutt." "You're so cute. We forgive you." The twins cooed, rubbing their faces against hers' before Haruhi groaned, looking a bit pale. "Is something wrong?" They asked her. "I'm not feeling so good." She replied before covering her mouth. "You must've eaten too much crab." "Be strong, Haru-chan!" "Let's get her to the nearest restroom! Hurry!" Hikaru, Honey, and Kaoru said as Haruhi rushed off down the hall.

I've been use to them paying attention to Haruhi for awhile, but I can't help but think they like her more... Nah, they're just goofballs. "Daniel, are you feeling better?" Mori asked me making me jump. "You scared me, Mori-senpai, but yeah. I'm feeling better." I smiled. "Good, we don't want you getting hurt like that again, call for help next time." The twins scolded me making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." I smiled softly... Before I was squeezed into a hug. "You're so cute Daniel! We just want to constantly hug you!" The twins declared squeezing me. "S-Shut up and let go! I'm going to bed!" I shouted pushing them away and rushing off to my room with a blush on my face. "Daniel, come back! We're sorry!" The twins called for me before I slammed the door of my room behind me.

What was going on with me? I'm getting so flustered over hugs now. "Bakas." I muttered shaking my head. "They keep surprising me with those hug traps." I tsked climbing upon my bed and sliding under the blankets with a yawn. I could hardly pay attention when I heard the others start talking.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? To leave the two of them alone?" Was what I heard from the twins before Kyoya spoke up. "She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" I could think of a lot of things... If I was more awake. "Hey, boss? We're coming in." I heard the twins say before a pause. "You nasty pervert." Hikaru remarked. "What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.

Before I can fall asleep fully I heard Tamaki shout. "It's not like that! It's not what you think!" I couldn't help but chuckle before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

THUD. That was the only thing heard as I put my stuff in the trunk, I know I was told there were people to do that for me, but I'm not helpless. I also don't like feeling dependent on people like that.

"You better watch your back, Haruhi." Hikaru hummed opening one of the limo's doors. "Yeah. I never would've pegged the boss as an S&M pervert." Kaoru replied as he climbed into the car, followed by his brother. "I told you, it wasn't like that at all!" Tamaki defended himself with frustration.

"I see. Well now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." Haruhi tsked rolling up her window as I sat next to her and closed the door. "I wasn't doing anything freaky. I was trying to help you." He told her before Kyoya smirked. "Let's go." He said making the limo go off. "Hey! Don't leave without me! Wait, you guys!" Tamaki shouted as I watched him run after the limo. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

* * *

 _ **Hello my beautiful/handsome readers. Only one chapter remains before the Zuka club is introduced, hope you're all excited! All of you don't stop asking about them. Anyway, I will tell you that the next chapter will have Aaron in it. That's all, bye! Review if you liked it! Tell your friends! Bye!**_


	21. Accidents Happen

**Reviews:**

Fangirl: Please update the next chapter, I'm dying of waiting.

Fangirl: Please please please update the next chapter, I'm dying of waiting.

Guest: Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please update the next chapter I'm dying of waiting

Guest: Please please please please please please please please please please please please please update the next chapter I'm dying of waiting, it's already been ages since u update this chapter.

 _ **I'm sorry I have been having major writer's block for this chapter. So, sorry if this chapter is short. I'm going to take some more time off, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Accidents Happen**

 **Aaron's POV**

I feel I may have gone overboard when I was obsessing over Danielle. I realize now that after being told by the person receiving your affections that it's too much to attach flowers and love letters to their locker than I can see why they may be upset.

I haven't given up on her, oh hell no. I just wanted to respect her wishes for not expressing my love like that. So I have been spying on her. She's just so... So perfect. I was smitten with her.

Nothing else mattered to me, I wanted her to be mine. I just don't know how to accomplish that though.

I've been watching her for weeks now and I know what she likes to do, how she acts when she's nervous and so on.

My feelings for her hurts me, I don't know what to do. I can't seem to find myself to talk to her after she found out what I was doing for her.

"Aaron Mikalo, someone wants to talk to talk to you in the hallway." Oh god, I didn't want to be in trouble! Was I in trouble? I don't even know. All I did know was that I was terrified.

I walked out into the hallway and found no one was out there. I was confused, was this a prank, or what? "Aaron." A voice said making me turn to see her, Danielle. My heart started beating faster as she walked up to me.

"You need to come with me the class president and vice president are waiting for you." She said slightly as she turned around and started walking.

Quickly walking after her I couldn't help but admire her looks. Her long hair swaying with each step the way her dress moves as she walks. Everything about her was perfect.

"Daniel, there you are, we were waiting for you in the host club, the boss wants to discuss some important stuff." The twins told her.

I paused when they said, Daniel. "Um, do you mean Danielle?" I asked causing the three of them to freeze.

"O-oh, we didn't realize you were there and yes, we meant Danielle." One of the twins replied nervously.

"How can you mess up Danielle with Daniel?" I asked causing Danielle to sigh.

"Enough, he knows too much." The other twin said as the two grabbed both of my arms.

"Guys stop," Danielle told the twins, but it was too late. The two of them dragged me off to the host club. I struggled as much as I could, but let's face it, I'm a weakling.

They finally let go once we were in front of the host club, I stumbled a little to regain my balance as I felt eyes on me.

"We have a little situation." The twins said as they followed in after me with Danielle.

I gulped as I was faced with the rest of the host club. "What situation may that be?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses and staring at me. I shiver went down my spine as I grew more nervous.

Danielle sighed as she stepped forward. "These two idiots let my true gender slip in front of Aaron and their making a huge deal out of it." Danielle... Or I may say, Daniel said as I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

So this whole time, the girl I have been interested in was actually a crossdresser!? My mind was blown and I couldn't say anything smart. "Why are you cross-dressing as a girl!?" I asked her-him, freaking out a bit.

"I see this _is_ a problem," Kyoya stated standing up and pretty much glaring at me. "You see, Daniel Hideyoshi here needs to keep his gender a secret, the reason being so that he won't get kicked out of this school and he owes us money," Kyoya told me as I listened quietly.

"S-So if I tell someone?" I asked nervously. Earning a chuckle from the raven-haired male.

"My family has the power to make sure your parents lose their jobs and ruin your life." He told me making me sweat, nervously. "So, will you tell anyone?" He asked with a smirk.

I quickly shook my head. "N-Nope." My voice cracked as I felt scared for my life. I coughed and stood straight up. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," I told them, hoping they would let me go and not kill me.

I just watched as the host club, minus Haruhi and Daniel crowded and discussed with each other about what to do with me. I heard Daniel sigh and I glanced over seeing him put a hand on his brow in annoyance. Now that I actually know she's a he I can see some male characteristics in him, and even then why do I still find him cute!?

"Come on, we can just leave," Daniel told me with a sigh as he grabbed my arm and left the room. My heart skipped a beat once I felt his grasp. Why am I still attracted to him now that I know he's a guy?

"So, you're a guy?" I said since I couldn't say anything else.

Daniel nodded as he walked ahead of me in the hall. "Yeah, I don't look like one though." He muttered slightly. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to force you, but if you do like me still, don't reveal my secret," Daniel asked me while looking back with a soft smile.

My heart quickened its pace as he gave me a smile. "I won't," I told him, blushing, earning a smile in return.

Okay, I think I'm in love with a guy.

* * *

 _ **I'm honestly really sorry about not updating, I promise there won't be a long wait like this again. Now the Zuka Club will appear next chapter and I'm sure it'll be up soon, maybe in a week.**_


	22. Challenge From the Lobelia Girls Academy

**Chapter 14: A Challenge From Lobelia Girls' Academy**

Haruhi rose a brow as she stopped writing as three girls stood in front of her. "Really? All the afternoon classes have been canceled?" She asked the three girls in front of her.

A Girl tilted her head. "You mean no one told you?" She blinked.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days. Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs." Another girl added.

"Drama and choral clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited. It's a big event this school hosts annually." The last girl of the trio added with a smile.

Haruhi looked on with interest. "Is that so?" She said before I stepped up.

"Wait, wait, wait. So I can just leave school right now since afternoon classes are canceled." I asked the three girls in front of Haruhi and me."

The three girls looked to each other before at me. "I guess so, but don't you want to-" I didn't let them finish as I rushed out of the room.

"Freedom!" I shouted as I ran through the halls and towards the exit. My freedom was short lived when I ran into a pair of girls. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I told the girls as I covered my mouth.

A girl with light brown hair stood up from the ground and smiled at me. "It's quite alright young lady, but why were you in such a rush?" She asked me as she helped the other brunette beside her up.

A rubbed the back of my neck nervously with an embarrassed blush. "Well, I-I mean who wouldn't want to leave school early?" I asked them making the two girls giggle.

"You wouldn't want to miss the activities though, wouldn't you?" The light brunette asked me making me glance back. "Oh, our apologies, young lady. My name is Chizuru Maihara, but you may call me Suzuran." She smiled softly at me.

"And I, maiden, is Hinako Tsuwabuki, but call me Hinagiku." The shorter of the two told me as she took my hand and kissed it. Okay, they are not from this school, that's obvious from their clothes.

"My name is Danielle, Hideyoshi," I told them before I watched the two of them look me over.

"What a beautiful name," Suzuran said as she lifted up my chin. "Have you by any chance know where this host club is?" She asked making me blink.

"Yeah, I'm part of the club, follow me," I told them as I turned towards the host club.

So I lead the two of them to the Host Club headquarters. "This looks like the place," Suzuran said as she looked up at the sign above the double doors. Hinagiku nodded in agreement before the two of them opened the doors as I followed behind.

"Welcome, ladies." The others said to the two newcomers. 'What are they wearing?' I thought as my eye twitched at the sight of them dressed as knights.

"Well, well, well. I see you two ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first-time guests." Tamaki said as he held his sword in front of him before walking towards them.

"Wait are weapons allowed in school?" I asked but was rudely ignored as Tamaki continued.

"I'm glad you've come, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you." He declared as he knelt in front of them.

I just watched from the sidelines as Suzuran chuckled slightly. "Oh my, do you really think you'll be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a woman wants to hear? Well, you're wrong." She told him as Hinagiku patter her shoulder.

"Come on. Give him a break, sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself." Hinagiku said making me sweatdrop.

I have a feeling they're anti-man. "You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku," Suzuran commented with a giggle. I'm surprised Tamaki didn't overreact about their comments.

He did surprise me when he answered calmly. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki asked as he stood up.

"Maybe, something like "I would never leave my lover alone." If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love." A new voice said making me look over to see Haruhi with a taller girl kissing her hand.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show," Hinagiku said as the two walked over to them.

"What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found this lovely young lady." Suzuran questioned as they looked at Haruhi.

"I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. She has such pretty maidenly eyes." This Benibara said as she looked closely into Haruhi's eyes. I could tell this weirded Haruhi out a bit.

"Uh thanks, I guess," Haruhi said as she still held a brown paper bag of stuff in her hands.

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft," Hinagiku commented as she rubbed her arm.

"Isn't it, though? Well, Benibara we found ourselves a maiden as well." Suzuran said as she walked over and pulled me over to them. Of course, that's when Tamaki intervened.

"Hey! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking my permission." Tamaki shouted as he rushed over before Benibara narrowed her eyes and punched him in the face, sending him back.

"Leave her alone." She threatened as I took a step back. She was tough, I didn't want to get in her way. I paused when Benibara looked at me with soft eyes and traveled over to me. "And what is this young maiden's name?" She asked me as she too lifted my chin.

I stepped back and held out my hand for a handshake. "I'm Danielle," I told her as I watched her look down at me in surprise before her expression softened and took my hand. "What a beautiful name." She told me.

I couldn't help but mentally groan as I heard Tamaki talk to the other hosts. "She punched me. She's so violent." He whined as I watched Benibara look slightly annoyed before standing straight up.

"Get ahold of yourself," Honey told Tamaki as I watched the hosts surround him.

I heard Benibara scoff at them. "Guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you." She insulted them.

"Those uniforms." Kyoya noticed. "I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls' academy." He said as he looked up at them.

"That's correct," Benibara told them. Suddenly I got weirded out when they took off their uniforms and threw them in the air.

"Lobelia!" Benibara sang in a suit.

"Lobelia!" Suzuran sang as she wore a yellow dress with blue ribbons

"Lobelia!" Hinagiku harmonized as she wore a pink frilly dress.

'Okay, I'm getting the female host club vibes from them.' I thought as I watched them pose.

"St. Lobelia academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa," Benibara said as she had a white flower in her mouth.

"Lobelia!" The three chorused.

"2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara," Suzuran said as she held a frilly fan up to her face before they sang their school name again.

"1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki." said as she held the same flower in her hand as they all sang their school name again.

"Lobelia!"

The three of them grouped together in front of the host club. "We are the members of St. Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as..." Benibara lead on before the three did a full out finally from a musical,

"The Zuka club!" They exclaimed as the Host Club just stared at them blankly.

This was getting too weird for me. Two Host Clubs was two too many for me.

"The Zuka club?" Tamaki asked before falling over, passing out.

Suddenly the twins started bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Oh man, what a stupid name. The Zuka club. My stomach hurts." Hikaru gasped as he kept laughing.

"The Zuka club. That's priceless. And they had those get-ups on under their uniforms." Kaoru continued as they both couldn't stop laughing.

They really don't realize they do the same thing. I realized as I got even more weirded out. Suddenly the ground opened up as Renge rose from the floor. By now I wasn't surprised by this, I don't think anything else could surprise me now.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club. I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools. St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30-year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members." Renge explained as she drank some coffee, but obviously not liking it.

"You sure have a vast world of knowledge, Renge," Kyoya noted down on his clipboard of mysteries.

"Well, I've always admired St, Lobelias. I just couldn't go to school there, though. What would I do without any boys?" Renge said as she descended back into the ground.

"A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust." Suzuran declared softly. They're contradicting their words, by fawning of Haruhi and me.

"As a girl, you... For a girl, you... We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for womankind." Hinagiku glared at the host club.

"And our pride... comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. Because of the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love." Benibara said as she wore a fake mustache as the other two leaned against her.

"Yeah, you tell them, Benio." "You're awesome, Benibara." Suzuran and Hinagiku told her with a smile.

"Whatever. We're so over it." Kaoru said boredly as he looked into the bag of stuff Haruhi had as the other host club members were doing their own things.

'Man, they get bored easily when it has nothing to do with them, why are they so alike?' I thought as I could hardly comprehend what the actual fuck was going on. "Why don't you gals just scram?" Hikaru waved his hand, expecting the girls to just leave them alone.

Hinagiku gave off a smirk and a chuckle at their reaction. "I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." She bragged as they all clung to Benibara.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the women. "What the hell is she talking about?" He asked before looking over at Kaoru who took out a brand of instant coffee. "Hey, I haven't seen this one before. I guess it's a new one." Kaoru said as they looked at the brand.

"Are you guys going to do anything? They're basically insulting you guys." I told them as I watched them laze about. "Danielle, it's fine," Haruhi told me as she started making coffee for our three guests.

"You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku. Their patented host skills don't work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves." Suzuran said even though it was obvious they weren't affected by them, I mean seriously, the guys aren't even paying attention to them!

"True. I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran host club." Benibara said as she eyed the hosts as they did whatever.

Honey looked up at Mori with a raised brow. "Hey guys, are we really notorious?" He asked as Mori nodded and said, "Yeah."

I felt a touch on my shoulder making me look over to Benibara. "And to think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them." She said lifting my chin up before pointing at the host club angrily, "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer. But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you. We will bring you guys down. The Ouran host club will be abolished." She declared as the trio raised their hands up in the air, "All hail Zuka club."

"Um, I think you guys got it all wrong. The Host club may be full of idiots, but they're not doing anything to upset their guests, they do what _they_ want them to do. That's the whole point." I argued with them making them shake their heads.

"That's what they want you to think darling, you're starting to be corrupt by these putrescent men!" Benibara said making me sigh. I can't even stick my own thoughts and opinions in their head without being denied.

"I see." Kyoya hummed before continuing, "I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we could finish this later?" He asked the women making Benibara let out a slight smirk, "Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" She asked. "Not at all," Kyoya said before motioning to Tamaki. "It's just that our president is still bed-ridden from the initial culture shock." He told them as the others surrounded Tamaki who was in a bed.

"You see, Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey said as he held a stuffed bear in front of Tamaki, "Wake him up!" Benibara shouted angrily.

"Excuse me, I made some coffee. Would you ladies like to have some?" Haruhi asked as she brought over a tray full of coffee. Benibara's sour mood faded as she walked over to Haruhi, "Why yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing?" She said as the three of them took the coffee. "You're a real pearl among swine." Suzuran complimented before taking a sip.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma," Benibara said as she took a sip. "But this stuff is just instant," Haruhi told them. "How about the four of us have a little tea party?" Hinagiku said happily.

Tamaki suddenly woke up and angrily stormed over, "You, girls, have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?" He said before tripping, making his finger go into the scolding coffee making his eyes widen and jump back holding his hand, "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot..." He exclaimed as he collapsed to the ground.

'How can he be so stupid?' I thought as I watched Haruhi walk over and bandage his finger. Even I wouldn't make a mistake like that, that would make me look like a bigger idiot.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transfer to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club." Benibara said making my eyes widen. "Woah, Woah, woah. Hold on a minute," I said shaking my hands.

"Yeah, just wait for a second, will you? There seems to have been some misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer." Haruhi said before Honey piped up, "'Cause he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese." Honey smiled as Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck making her stutter. "Oh well. Uh anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do." She said, trying to defend the host club before her confidence being broken more by the twins.

"We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago." "Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here." The two said as her shoulders slumped down.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activity is only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests or anything." She said, her voice going a little quiet as she mover her finger around.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge. We do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids for auctions held on our website." Kyoya said as he went on his computer, "Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you." He said as she looked at the computer in shock, "What! But I thought I'd lost that pencil. Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya senpai? I had no idea you were collecting money." She shouted at him.

Kyoya just kept a straight face, "So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions." He said making both her and I shocked, to say the least.

"You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission. That's stealing!" Haruhi shouted angrily before the culprits chimed in, "It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor." The twin said before Haruhi glaring at them.

Tamaki went over, tearing up a sobbing, "Waah. I'm sorry, Haruhi. It's not like we were hiding it from you. Here, you can have mine. It's got a cute teddy bear on it." Tamaki said holding up a mechanical pencil with a teddy bear head on the tip. "Senpai, I don't want your pencil." Haruhi sighed as Tamaki's mood changed drastically, "Then to make it up to you, how about I do this? I'll tell you the secrets to my success in my fondest memories." He offered, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

"Not to be rude, senpai, but I'm pretty sure no one is really interested in that information." She said making him gasp and step back, "Not interested?"

It's as if they wanted Haruhi to leave, good thing I'm not being targeted... Wait, they want me to join an all girl's school too.

"Oh, you poor dear. I can't believe they've been deceiving you." Suzuran said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, why don't we just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku said pulling me over before Benibara raised her hand, "Hold on, Hinagiku. These young maidens had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow. Well then, adieu." She said leaving with the others making me let out a sigh of relieve.

I looked over at Haruhi, "Hey, everything's going to be alr-" I was cut off when I saw Haruhi's death stare, good thing it wasn't aimed at me, but it was still scary. "I better be going. I've got some thinking to do." She said before walking out and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Um, what are we going to do? I can't go to a girl's school, there are some things I know they'll notice!" I exclaimed before Tamaki placed a hand on my shoulder, "We know, Daniel can't go to this school, but what about Haruhi!? Gentlemen, just think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to choose, we know that she tends to favor men's clothing. And besides, when she first joined the host club, didn't she tell us that 'being fused over by a couple of girls might not be so bad'" He said before letting go and moving to look out the window.

"Why didn't I realize this before? Perhaps they would be a better match for Haruhi. Maybe she'd be better off with the Zuka club." Tamaki said sadly making the others nod.

"Yeah, she's perfect for a girls' school." Kaoru muttered before Honey jumped up with tears in his eyes, "Haru-chan is going to transfer away."

"What are we going to do?" "Haruhi is so smart. Passing Lobelia's scholarship tests would be a piece of cake." The twins exclaimed, "And Lobelia academy has the money to pay off the 8 million yen debt she owes us." Kyoya said making me just want to punch him.

"How can you be so cold and think about money!?" I asked Kyoya angrily before Tamaki butted in, "Calm down, gentlemen. It'll be all right. Listen to what I have to say. I have a secret plan." He said as we gathered around each other.

I have a feeling it'll be stupid, but I didn't have any plans of my own to try to convince Haruhi to stay... Even though I would leave this school when and if I get the chance.

* * *

"So is everyone ready?" Tamaki asked as he wore a big, pink frilly dress.

"This is stupid," I commented as I put on a suit like the one Mori was wearing.

"Would you rather wear a dress?" The twins teased making me glare at them, "As if, I want to wear a dress like that." I huffed making the two snicker.

"Everyone, get in position, I hear them coming," Tamaki said turning off the lights.

I honestly don't think this will work, mainly because we all look so stupid like this... At least I wear boy clothes this time.

My thoughts were interrupted as the doors opened up, letting in some light, 'Haruhi, you better not leave when we do this!' I yelled mentally as the twins started singing, 'Ouran!' being followed by Mori, then Kyoya, and me, before Honey and Finally Tamaki with a grand;

"Ouran!"

"The Host club welcomes you!" We all said in sync as I tried not to cringe at how stupid we sounded.

"Oh, Haruhi, welcome back." Tamaki said lifting up a fan before Honey went up to her, "Look, Haru-chan. I'm a princess now. Are they cute?" He asked with a giggle.

I just watched as Benibara got furious, "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of womankind?" She asked, angrily before Tamaki shook his head.

"What? No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well." He said motioning to us, "See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea?" He asked before spinning around and looking at Haruhi, "Aren't I pretty?" He asked in his version of a girl's voice.

The twins giggled as they went over and used their girl voices, "We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?" They asked before Hikaru added, "I'm just teasing you." He said as Kaoru laughed.

"Listen, Haru-chan, You can call me big sis from now on." Honey said as he looked up at her, smiling.

"Why you... Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around." Benibara shouted before laughter broke the tension.

Looking at Haruhi I saw how she was laughing her ass off at us, "This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez..." She gasped as she kept laughing.

The twins and Honey grinned before going over, "Are we really that funny? Call me big sister. Come on, do it. Just say it. Big sister. Say it, please." They said as they chased a laughing Haruhi.

"Come on. Cut it out. What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?" Haruhi asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. "We don't want you to leave, besides, I don't want to be left alone with these morons," I told her. "We don't want you to leave the host club, Haruhi," Hikaru said looking away.

"So, you have made your decision, maiden." Benibara told me making me nod, "Sorry." I told her before she looked over to Haruhi, "Well, maiden, have you made a choice?" She asked making Haruhi look up at the three of them and smiled. "Yeah, I have. I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great. And your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy." She smiled with her eyes closed.

Tamaki smiled before his eyes widen and hurried over to her, "Haruhi. Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?" He asked her, holding onto her shoulders. Haruhi tsked, "How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you? I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with." She shouted at him, making him let go.

"I'm sorry. But I was nice and offered my teddy-bear pencil in return, and you said you didn't want it." He said taking out that stupid pencil once more, Haruhi rolling her eyes as a result, "That's right. I still don't want it."

"Well, this is nice an all, but can I get out of these clothes?" I asked tugging at the collar of my suit, "But it looks cute on you." The twins teased with a grin making me growl at them.

"Listen up! We're not going to give up on you two maidens. I swear this to you. Someday, we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club." Benibara interrupted before softening her eyes, "Well, adieu." She said as the three span off, ending up slipping on banana peels.

"How did-" I started to ask before Renge suddenly appeared eating a banana with a monkey, "And so, a new rival, the Zuka club has appeared. From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting. What's gonna happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there, host club. Don't give up, boys." She exclaimed before taking another bite from the banana from her hand.

"Hey, it's not your job to cook things up." Tamaki shouted angrily.

Oh god, how can things get any weirder?


	23. Mini Series Chapter Five

**Mini Chapter 5: Daniel Talks To The Readers**

"Alright, I know I'll regret this later, but I'm willing to do it." Daniel let out a sigh. "Ask me your questions and I'll answer them, or try to at least." He paused for a second before quickly replying. "I will not accept sexual questions! Perverts. If I get one question like that I swear I will hunt you down." Daniel growled at the screen.

"Anyway, I'm also informed that there will be other times when a chapter like this is posted, so don't whine about me not answering your questions." He tsked before walking away.

"Hey, come back! we're not done yet!" I shouted angrily before huffing. "He's gone, well I'll see all you beautiful readers in the next chapter. Stay tuned~ Official Light out!"


	24. The Prince and The Frog

**Reviews:**

Guest: Please update the next chapter already **(x5?)**

 _ **Be patient, I'm trying, it takes a while for me to write each chapter. Also, I'm not going to do repeat reviews anymore, I got five more of 'please update soon' XD. I'm so sorry for making you all wait for this update I'm just suffering from severe writers' block.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Prince and the Frog**

After the events of the Zuka club, everything has been quiet, too quiet. Nothing has happened for the past couple weeks. Something's going to happen eventually, I know it! It's unnerving to not be bothered by the hosts with some 'rescue' plan or something.

The doors slammed open making me jump in my seat, I looked up seeing a male student. He looked like he was on the brink of crying. "M-Miss Hideyoshi! I need your help!" He exclaimed, tears pricking his eyes. Something about him reminded me of Tamaki, but different.

I didn't know what to do, I glanced around the classroom finding no one else was there to help me. I sighed and looked down at him as he was on his knees begging me to help him. "C-Calm down, tell me what's wrong?" I told him as I heard him sniff and rub his eyes.

"S-Sorry, let me explain." He said before standing up. "I am Hitomu Suzuki, third year and president of the drama club. Recently we are doing a play, 'The Princess and the Frog'. Everything was going as plan, but our lead actress has fallen ill and now we don't have a princess!" I could already tell where this was going, but when did we have a drama club?

"So we decided to ask you, you would be a perfect replacement! Her outfit would be able to fit you perfect and we don't have much time left on casting more people, so please accept our offer!" He begged going down on his knees again and grabbing my hand making me gasp with shock.

A part of me wanted to reject him, but looking at how desperate he looked I couldn't say no. "Fine, I'll help you out, okay!" I said making him perk up and hug me tightly.

"Oh thank you so much! Danielle-chan!" He exclaimed happily before letting me go and handing me a pile of papers making me sweatdrop. "Rehearsals are every day at five, this is the script and your lines are underlined. See you then!" He said waving as I sweatdropped when he left me alone. What did I get myself into?

When I walked into the drama club I was expecting a small room, but then I remembered everyone here was rich so seeing a whole stage with people making the set made me sweatdrop. I spotted Suzuki-senpai ordering men around with making the scenes till he turned and spotted me. "Ah! Danielle-chan! You actually came!" He exclaimed rushing over and grabbing my arm. "This way, we need to make sure the costume fits or not."

We went to the back where a girl was busy looking over people make the costumes, "Ito-san, Danielle's here!" Hitomu-senpai said making the girl perk up and rushing over and holding my hands.

"You're prettier up close, come, let's get you dressed up! Here try this on." She said pushing me into a room and handing me a dress and closing it after the dress landed in my arms.

I put on the dress and looked in the full body mirror, the girl must have been my size if I can easily fit in this. The dress was a light pink that went down to my feet. It was full of ruffles and white bows were all over the dress. I felt like a bow display with black hair. Despite that, I guess I looked pretty.

I heard the door open making me turn around, Ito-san was there with her hands covering her mouth. "It's... It's... It's PERFECT! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE SO BEAUTIFUL IN MY LIFE!" She squealed rushing over and looking over the dress. "You just need makeup and your hair done.

I feared they would cut my hair, but they just brushed my hair and braided it. I'm surprised by how well I'm handling this, it must be from my experiences with the host club. The make wasn't heavy like I imagined. In fact, it made my lips and eyes stand out compared to my dress. I could hardly tell I was wearing makeup at all.

"Um, Ito-san, shouldn't dress rehearsals be done once everyone had perfected their lines or something?" I asked making Ito-san laugh.

"Oh Danielle, it doesn't matter when we do dress rehearsals or not in the beginning, all that matters is that we practice and that the outcome is perfect." She giggled as she made me stand up and go to the stage. "Alright, now let's start with you entering the scene."

 **3rd POV**

A couple of days has passed since Daniel became the Princess in The Princess and the Frog. By then posters of the play had been shown all over the school.

"Daniel! Why didn't you tell us you were in the play!?" Tamaki exclaimed as he held the poster out.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to tell you guys anything? They asked for help, and I agreed. I don't see the problem." Daniel huffed crossing his arms.

"BUT THE PLAY HAS A KISSING SCENE! I can't have my son kiss anyone!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's a play, Senpai. It doesn't mean anything." Daniel retorted with a growl.

The doors suddenly slammed open revealing Daniel's other friends. "Now you're in plays, Daniel!? How come you're the lead! You know what the male and female leads do!" Jamie exclaimed in tears holding another copy of the poster.

Daniel felt his eye twitch as both the Host Club and the Cooking Club admired the poster. "I have to admit, Daniel looks so pretty as the princess." The twins said looking at the poster.

"Wait, it says they're trying to find someone to be The Frog Prince." Honey pointed out. Apparently, at the bottom, there was a request for guys to be the male lead in the play. This caught the attention of all of them.

"We can't all be the Frog Prince though." Hikari pointed out making Daniel more annoyed.

"Who says any of you will get the part!?" Daniel shouted angrily if he knew the Hosts and his friends would act like this he wouldn't have agreed on joining the play. No, scratch that, they would do it anyway or make their own play and make him or Haruhi the 'princess.'

'I hate them all!' Daniel thought angrily as he stood in front of the drama room. He could hear the commotion coming on from inside there.

Daniel jumped back once the door opened and both the host club and the cooking club were kicked out. 'When did the vice principal get here!?' He thought as vice principal, Zennosuke Kazama walked from Daniel.

"What is going on?" The male said before seeing what happened. Daniel could only think that they were in so much trouble.

Hitomu sweatdropped as he tried to explain what had happened along with everyone else... At the same time.

"Enough!" the man said before pushing up his glasses. "If I'm hearing this story correctly then both the Host Club Members and the Cooking Club members are at fault. So for the rest of the duration of this play, I will ban you gentlemen from participating in the play so no more disturbances occur throughout the building, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." They all said as Hitomu sighed with relieve before a voice interrupted them causing them all to look over.

Aaron stood there holding a flyer for the play, "Is this a bad time?" He asked before Hitomu grabbed his arm and went back in the drama club and closing the door behind them.

Daniel glared at the boys after the vice principal left. "This is what you get!" He shouted at them as his anger was through the roof.

Suddenly the door reopened and Aaron walked out with Haruhi? Haruhi must have stayed inside to get away from them. "I got the part," Haruhi said with slight confusion causing the others to gape in surprise.

Over the next couple days news of the two stars of the play were talked about throughout the school. Daniel and Haruhi were practicing their lines as the theater was filled with host club guests. They kept swooning over the scenes where they're together. There was no singing in the play which was good for both of them. Daniel didn't sing, he could, but doesn't like to.

As this was going on Tamaki and the others were coming up with plans on how to stop the play so Daniel and Haruhi wouldn't kiss. Kyoya had gotten a script of the play and there was a kissing scene at the end which caused outrage for the host club and the cooking club. Their planning seemed to be overheard by the vice principal.

'I guess I have to do things myself.' Aaron thought to himself as he listened to their plans. Despite not wanting Daniel to kiss another guy either he wanted the scene to disappear too. All he got was curtain opener and closer for a position since that was the only thing open now.

 **Aaron's POV**

I could just talk with Hitomu-senpai and try to talk him out of using the kissing scene. I walked to the door where the drama club did their discussions, this had to be where Hitomu was since he was nowhere in sight. I started opening the door but pause when I hear them talking.

"I can't believe you managed to get both Haruhi and Danielle in the play!" I hear Ito exclaim.

"I can't believe how cute Danielle is in that dress." I heard Hitomu swoon.

"Haruhi is so handsome, they're perfect for each other!" Ito said, squealing.

My eyes widened as I overheard them talk. I would never have guessed that they planned all of this! Well maybe since it is their play. I didn't even realize I opened the door until I was in front of them. "So this whole time this play was a scheme to satisfy your fantasies?" I felt a bit angry at them if this was the reason they even did the play.

"No! It's not that! Ever since the Host Club was made more people have been interested in their shenanigans and after finding out that people liked them more than our club, it was upsetting. It doesn't help that all of them are good looking as well as a cooking club with handsome guys has been made as well. We needed to find a way to boost the rep of our club and what better way than having two of the notorious host club members star in our play?" Hitomu explained as his shoulders sagged.

"Aaron, please don't tell the others, because of them our club hasn't been so active in such a long time. You remember the plays we saw when we were in elementary and middle school from the drama club. Don't you want this club to continue letting people express themselves and entertain others?" Ito asked him looking up at me with her brow furrowed.

I didn't know what to say, hearing their story and passion for this club was moving to say the least. I couldn't believe I'm siding with them. "Alright, I won't say anything," I muttered before Ito hugged me tightly as she told me, thank you before letting go. I can't believe I'm so weak, I can't even say no to people.

Sighing I left the area and looked on stage seeing Daniel perform, my face heated up as I looked over their costume. He looked so much like a girl. I just want to hold him and kiss him... WAIT! I'M NOT GAY! I just find Daniel to be attractive and that's all... That does not help my situation.

I quickly left the stadium as I tried to calm myself down, even when I know Daniel is a guy I can't help but think about him. Something's wrong with me. Maybe I'm Bi or something.

 **Daniel's POV**

Weeks of hard work are finally going to be shown. I just wish my parents weren't there, I felt so nervous as I eyed the crowd as I peeked from behind the curtain. "I can't do this." I gasped out as I held my stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look back. Haruhi gave me a soft smile as she wore a dark blue suit with a golden crown on her head.

"Don't worry Daniel, everything will be fine, it's just a play. Think of it as the Host Club a bit." She smiled as she attempted to comfort me.

"Thanks, Haruhi," I said slightly and went back as we were called by Hitomu-Senapi.

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, outside of the theater, the host club and the cooking club were gathered together. "Alright, gentlemen! We know that by the end of the play there's a kiss scene." Tamaki exclaimed as he pointed at their whiteboard. "We cannot allow this to happen, so I have come up with a plan to make sure this does not happen! Now gather up." Tamaki ordered as the two clubs gathered around and talked about Tamaki's plan.

The vice principal hummed as he spied on the two clubs before leaving them be and heading towards the play to the backstage of the theater. He saw Haruhi getting ready and looked over at Aaron as he was holding the curtains closed as he waited for his cue. He hummed in thought before walking towards Haruhi.

 ** _~Final Act of the Play~_**

 _"Kiss me, princess. Keep your promise." The frog said as the princess looked freaked out._

 _"I can't kiss a frog!" She exclaimed as she tried finding a way out of this._

 _The frog frowned in disappointment. "I have helped you get your golden ball, but you cannot return thy kindness?" He said and the princess paused and bit her lip in guilt._

 _"Just, one kiss." She said making the frog perk up._

 _The princess took a deep breath and bent down and kissed the frog's lips with her eyes closed. When she moved back and opened her eyes she saw a prince with a dark blue suit with a golden crown atop of his golden hair._

'Wait, what is Aaron doing as the prince I thought Haruhi was...' Daniel thought as he glanced behind him seeing Haruhi help hold the curtains. He saw Hitomu usher him to continue.

 _"You're a Prince!?" The Princess exclaimed in shock as she looked over at the male._

 _"Yes, I have been cursed by a witch to be a frog till a Princess returns me to my original form with a kiss." The prince said looking down._

 _"If I would have known you were a Prince... I have been selfish." The princess admitted thinking back to her behavior. "I'm sorry." She told him looking up._

 _"I'll only forgive you if you give me a kiss and marry me." The prince said smiling down at her._

 _A blush covered her cheeks as she looked away. "I-I'll marry you." She said looking up into his eyes before the two shared a kiss and they lived happily ever after. The End._

Once the curtains closed the audience erupted in claps and cheers. Daniel and Aaron pulled apart. "I didn't know you can act," Daniel told him as they went back as other cast members went out front to bow.

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck nervously a blush still on his cheeks. "Yeah, I used to be in a few plays when I was younger."

"Why did you and Haruhi switch positions?" Daniel asked before they went out and bowed.

"Well..." Aaron said as he thought of what happened.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

Aaron sweat dropped as the Vice Principal stood in front of him with the Host Club and the Cooking Club, a rope was obviously held behind their back as they all were looking down. Obviously, whatever plan they had failed and the Vice Principal was mad. "Mr. Mikalo, you and Mr. Fujioka will trade roles for the play." The Vice Principal announced.

"What!?" They exclaimed at the news.

"Well since you gentlemen don't want Ms. Hideyoshi and Mr. Fujioka as lead roles, then Mr. Mikalo will take his place instead." The Vice Principal declared.

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"Let's just say it was a last minute decision." Aaron smiled nervously after they left the stage.

Daniel shrugged and went to take off the costume. Before he got the chance to he was engulfed in a hug by his mother. "Oh, baby I'm so proud of you! You did a fantastic job!" She squealed smiling brightly as his father patted his back with a smile.

Daniel couldn't help but smile as he hugged his parents hugged him back. He sweatdropped as he saw the Host Club and the Cooking Club being depressed.

"I can't believe Daniel still kissed someone," Tamaki said as they sobbed.

'What idiots.' Daniel rolled his eyes but unconsciously touched his lips.


	25. Image: Part One

**Reviews:**

TimeLifeMagazine: Excellent chapter.  
Glad to see your Muse returned; even if it was only for a chapter, it was worth the wait.  
Hopefully, your Muse does not leave you anytime soon, though.  
It has been a while since I had familiarized myself with the Ouran story. Will there be more adventures, from Canon, or will they be Original adventures from this point on. Either way, I look forward to being able to read, what comes next.

 _ **Thanks for the comment and I hope my Muse will stay with me for longer. Sometimes depending on the things I listen to it gives me inspiration. As for the adventures, I plan on having most of the Canon episodes, but from now on there'll be more original adventures instead of the 'canon, original, canon' pattern I have been doing for this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Image Pt.1 (Warning, this is a semi-sad part of the chapter)**

 **Daniel's POv**

I don't want to go to school today. I have been thinking about everything. Ever since the move, ever since joining the host club. The only reason people like me or notice me is that of my looks. I shouldn't worry about this, but I can't help thinking about it. If I looked hideous would people still want to be my friend? Or have I gone this far only because of my looks?

"Daniel, come down or you're going to be late!" My mom called to me snapping me out of my thoughts. I sat up from my bed and grabbed the uniform.

"Coming!" I replied back as I quickly got dressed and got my bag before hurrying down the stairs. I let out a soft smile as my mom placed her hand against my face.

"Have a good day, sweety." She smiled and kissed my forehead before letting go and waving me out the door where my dad waited in the car.

At school, I kept thinking about my looks. I wave as people greet me, but I couldn't help but think it's because I look pretty. I feel my chest hurt every time I think of that. Are they really my friends?

"Danielle!" I heard the familiar twins say as they go on either side of me and grin. "Let's eat together for lunch." They said making me roll my eyes.

"Why should I?" I replied back walking forward to class.

"Because we want you too." They answered making me slightly annoyed.

"Why?" I asked slowing down a bit.

"Because we're friends, aren't we?"

Friends. Are they really my friends? It may just because of my appearance. I felt the same pain in my chest again before I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked over to see the twins with frowns on their faces. "Are you alright, Daniel?" "Is something wrong?" They asked me as I looked away.

Now they're worried, great. "I'm fine guys, I'm just tired today," I told them and walked past them and hurried to class. I wasn't entirely lying, I was tired. I didn't want to think that people wouldn't be my friend if I wasn't pretty.

The rest of the day was fuzzy for me, it felt like I wasn't there, but was at the same time. I was spaced out the entire day. Voices drowned out as I just did nothing. Right now I was in the bathroom staring at my reflexion. I only saw a pretty face with long hair and green eyes. _"People wouldn't like you if you were different than this." "Just shut up and look pretty. That's your job isn't it?"_ I covered my face shaking my head as I sunk to my knees.

I felt tears welled up in my eyes. That's all I was, a pretty face for entertainment. I let out a sob as I covered my face. I couldn't go out like this. I'm not presentable crying. I'm supposed to smile and act like nothing was wrong, be perfect.

I jumped as I heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. "Daniel, are you alright?" Renge asked a worried frown on her face.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, "I'm fine. I just need to be alone." I choked out, even though I didn't want to.

She kneeled beside me and hugged me, surprising me. "I'm not stupid, just tell me what's wrong." She asked as I couldn't help but sob again as she rubbed my back.

"W-Would you still like me if I wasn't pretty?" I asked as tears poured from my eyes. My mind could only come up with her answers being all types of 'no's'. _"I wouldn't have noticed you if you weren't." "No way, appearance is everything."_ That's all I could imagine what she would say as I cried.

I felt pain as I was hit on the top of my head. "Idiot, of course I would. If you looked like a monkey's butt I would still be your friend." She huffed as she crossed her arms. "People care about image, that's true, but that doesn't mean you have to change the way you look to make it better. Personality is where it's at!" She exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder. "Your fiery personality and stubbornness are what makes you loveable! You're a Tsundere! People love that!" She continued as I looked away.

"How can you know if everyone will just abandon me if I was ugly. I don't feel like people care about anything else about me." I said softly, sniffing.

"Daniel-" She started before I cut her off.

"No, I know people will stop being my friend if I don't look like this!" I shouted before getting up and running out of the bathroom, leaving her there.

When I got home I rushed to my room, ignoring my parents calling my name. I was still upset, tears kept running down my face. I hugged my pillow and buried my face into it as I cried out into it. _"You're such a weakling, crying over your appearance. No one wants to be friends with a weakling like you."_

"Daniel? Baby, tell me what's wrong. Everything will be alright." My mom said entering my room and hugging me as she sat on my bed.

"Not if I don't look pretty enough." I sobbed, feeling her grip tighten.

"I don't care if you're pretty or not. You're my son. I'll love you no matter what. Ever since you came into my life I have never been happier. Daniel, if being pretty or not is that much of a problem then what do you want to look like? Do you want to change yourself for others? Or do you want to change for yourself?" She asked me as she held me tightly.

I sniffed as I clung to her. "I'm just scared." I whispered, "Scared that everyone would leave me if I didn't look a certain way."

"Honey, if people leave you if you look ugly then they're not worth it. When I was your age I had my own share of insecurities about my appearance. You just have to accept who you are and when you do people will accept it too." My mom told me as she pulled away and looked down at me and patted my shoulders. "I know I'll accept you no matter what happens." She told me making me smile slightly.


End file.
